Siblings: an original miniseries
by AlyssaLLBlack13
Summary: Andros has been combing the galaxy looking for his lost sisters. But when he finds them, things don't exactly go as planned.Note: Katarina Warwick is not the Pink Zeo ranger Kat
1. Standing Outside the Fire

Siblings Miniseries

Part One: Standing Outside the Fire

_A boy of about seven, and two girls, one six, one nearly four, are playing a game of catch. A telekinesis ball floats between them. The two girls gang up on the boy, sending the ball flying out of his reach. He gives chase, and as he does, a dark figure creeps up and snatches the youngest girl. She and the older girl begin screaming. As the youngest girl is taken, the older one starts after her. Suddenly, she is grabbed by something else. As she begins screaming for help, the boy freezes, unsure of what to do. The cloaked figure begins to move away, and the girl begins to scream again. The boy remains frozen as she disappears from sight. Then, a single cry escapes his lips, "Rubye!"_

"Andros?" Ashley's worried voice jerked the Red Ranger from his memories. Andros, now nineteen, gazed into the Yellow Ranger's worried expression. "Do you...wanna talk about it?" Andros did his best to keep his voice calm as he replied. "No, Ashley, I'm fine. Um...did you need something? Because I'm sure DECA can..." Ashley cut him off. "TJ's on a rampage right now. He just found another morpher, and he wants to know why you haven't given it to someone and gotten our team a sixth ranger." Andros paled, making the black stripes in his hair stand out more then usual. He rushed out to the bridge. "TJ, where did you find that?" TJ, the Blue Ranger, waved off Andros' question with one of his own. "Whose is it?" Andros sighed, taking the morpher gently from TJ. "My sister's. I've been trying to find her for twelve years. She's the only-and I mean only-person who can activate this morpher. It was made especially for her. But she vanished, and I haven't found her yet. She may not even still be alive. But I have to keep trying." Ashley looked at him. "Maybe she's on Earth. DECA could..." "Run a DNA scan, I know," Andros finished. "But that could take months, years even. Besides, I've already got her running a DNA scan. So far, no luck." At that moment, DECA spoke up. "Andros, a DNA match has been located. One Katarina Warwick, at Padua High School." DECA pulled up a photograph on the veiwscreen. Ashley grinned. "School picture." The girl's ruby-red hair was pulled into a braided French twist, which had obviously taken hours. Her smile was school-picture-plastic, as though she couldn't wait to get the camera out of her face. Her pants were of tight leather, revealing her slim legs and hips. Her top, though not leather, was skimpy none the less. It was a deep red halter top, which revealed lean abs. It was also rather low cut. Her makeup was subtly done, however, and she wore only a silver chain around her neck, revealing a pendent similar to Andros' own locket. _Rubye's locket! _he thought excitedly. The girl also wore a pair of thick golden bracelets on her wrists. DECA continued. "However, Dark Spectre has become aware of her existence, and though he does not know that she may be Andros' sister, he is aware that she is a prime candidate for Rangerdom. You must act quickly if you plan to get there in time."

Astronema turned away from the veiwscreen on the Dark Fortress, which held the same photo of Katarina Warwick. "So, she's the one who can destroy me. Well, we'll fix that. Ecliptor!" Ecliptor was at her side in a heartbeat. "Yes, my princess?" Astronema pointed at the girl on the veiwscreen. "I want her found! Persuade her to join us, or destroy her!" Ecliptor nodded. "Yes, my princess. Quantrons! To Earth and Padua High School! Now!"

At Padua, Kat Warwick played nervously with her locket, while her friends Mandella and Katarina tried hurriedly to fix their hair for their pictures. Mandella eyed Kay jealously. "How do you do it? Every year, you have a great hairdo for pictures. How?" Kat laughed. "Let's just say Mina has a lot of time on her hands. Oh, and the clothes? Drac's idea. So, anyway, how's life?" Mandella began to answer when the sky darkened. Kat looked up. "Okay, what the heck is going on?" Suddenly, a hand grabbed her. She spun. The hand was attached to a green and black...thing. She laughed nervously. "What are you supposed to be? Halloween's not for another week, you know." She regretted saying this instantly, because the grip tightened. "I am Ecliptor, Astronema's trusted bodyguard. You're coming with me!" Kat tried to get away, but found she couldn't break his grip. "Why, what does she want with me?" Ecliptor shrugged. "She just wanted you brought to her alive." Suddenly, a new voice rang out. "You're not taking her anywhere, Ecliptor!" The rangers rushed to her side. Kat rolled her eyes. "Just what I need, a bunch of freaks in spandex rescuing me." Ecliptor let go of her, and Andros was there in a heartbeat. "You're Katarina Warwick?" Kat nodded, frowning. "Why?" He tossed her the morpher. "Then this belongs to you." Kat rolled her eyes again. "Great. Delusional freaks. Are you by any chance related to Mandella?" Andros shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of. But there's a chance I'm related to you. Can you tell what color ranger this morpher will produce?" Kat barely glanced at it. "Red and Black Combo Ranger," she said immediately. Andros smiled, then, remembering she couldn't see his face through the helmet, nodded. "Yes. Look, just give it a try. I have a feeling this morpher was made for you." Kat strapped the morpher to her wrist warily. "How?" Andros laughed. "Just say 'Let's Rocket' and type in the sequence 3-3-5." Kat nodded. "Okay." She copied his pose and uncertainly followed his directions. When the morph was completed, Kat was left in awe. "Oh, this is cool! I never thought that I'd look this great in spandex!" Andros laughed, pulling her towards the fight. "Check out your weapon. I think you'll like it." Kat pulled out an empty tube, pushing the button. The tube revealed a red saber. Her weapon was designed like a lightsaber. Andros pushed the button again, revealing a black saber on the other end. "This is the Double-Sided Combo Saber. Your special weapon," he told her. Kat twirled it at Ecliptor, who backed away warily and finally disappeared, taking the Quantrons with him. The rangers demorphed and Kat saw Andros' face for the first time. A wave of emotions hit her, and she gasped. _I know him! But...how? _Andros gazed at her with some concern. "Are you alright?" She nodded, at a loss for words. He held his hand out to her, rather stiffly, as though he wasn't comfortable with handshakes. "I'm..." "Andros, I know," Kat finished. His eyes widened, and she scolded herself. _Idiot! You don't know him! You've never met him before! _She pulled her hand away quickly, muttering "Sorry." Ashley held out her hand. "I'm Ashley. This is Cassie, TJ and Carlos," she said, indicating each in turn. Kat merely nodded. Andros smiled at her warmly. "Come on; let us take you back to the Megaship." Kat shook her head. "No, I can't. My dad'll..." Her mind cut her off, beginning an argument with itself. _But Dracula's not your real father..._ She sighed. Another part off her brain kicked in. _Yes, he is. And he'd be worried about you if you just up and vanished..._ The other, peskier side of her mind kicked in. _If he were really your father, wouldn't he let you call him 'Dad', 'Daddy' or even 'Father' instead of just 'Drac' or 'Dracula'? _"Shut up!" she snapped at herself. "Just shut up!" The other rangers were gazing at her with some concern, and she clearly heard the one called TJ mutter, "Are we sure she's sane enough to be a ranger?" Her mind searched frantically for a line. She smiled. "Sorry. I tend to argue with my self a lot." Ashley nodded. "Probably schizophrenia." Andros smiled softly, understanding the battles going on in Kat's mind. He took her hand. "Come on. We'll call your dad and tell him where you are." Kat nodded. "Okay."

Astronema spun on Ecliptor. "You let the Power Rangers get in the way! If that girl ever..." "Sis!" Another...well, another _Astronema _stepped forward. She was almost an exact duplicate, except for her hair, which was blue instead of purple. Astronema sighed, and Ecliptor, who by now was used to this, shook his head, slightly amused. "What is it, Hedia?" Astronema growled. Hedia glanced at the screen. "That girl, the one you sent Ecliptor after? She's the other sister, Rubye. _Our _sister Rubye, Karone." Astronema sighed as Darkonda slunk into the room. "We already know of Ecliptor's utter failure, Darkonda." Darkonda grinned maliciously. "Is he going to be punished?" Hedia and Astro-Excuse me, Karone,-exchanged glances. "Yes," Hedia said as Karone unstrapped her _k'lothos _from her leg. She threw it at Darkonda, slicing his head off and killing him instantly. Unfortunately, Darkonda still had three lives left. Ecliptor grinned as Darkonda vanished. "Another life down." Karone turned back to her sister. "You really think she's the one, Hedia?" Hedia nodded. "I know so. Let's just hope Andros realized it."

Andros shut off the link with Earth, ending the call. "Well, he seems okay with it." Kat shrugged. "Hard to tell with Drac. He's not good at showing emotion. Now, Mina, on the other hand..." Andros frowned. "Mina? Your mom?" Kat smiled. "She's not that old! My sister." Andros' face fell. "Your-your sister? You already have a sister?" Kat placed a hand on her shoulder, but he pulled away angrily. Kat winced. "Andros!" she snapped. "What is the matter with you?" Andros glared at her. "I thought...but obviously you didn't think I was good enough to tell me about your family. Well, fine! Forget it!" He stormed out angrily, with Kat muttering hopeless protests behind him. She slumped into a chair next to an image readout monitor. _Why is it so hard to get close to him? What is he hiding that he doesn't want me to know? _she wondered. She switched on the monitor, which DECA had placed a photograph on. The subject was a boy, around nineteen, twenty at the very oldest, with blonde hair, almost white and very shortly cropped-_the exact opposite of Andros', _Kat thought-and bright green eyes. His clothing was similar to the Ranger's flight suits, except the shirt was silver, and the rest of the suit was black, rather then gray. Kat stared at the picture. He was gorgeous. "DECA," Kat muttered. "Who is he?" Rather than give a verbal response. DECA replaced the picture with one of the same boy, at about eight or nine. Kat was hit by a barrage of emotions, the equivalent of being hit by a tidal wave. Her mind spun, and one word-a name-stood out clearly. "Zhane," she murmured, not quite knowing where it came from. She stood, and her knees buckled. She collapsed to the floor, and, hitting her head against the computer console, into unconsciousness.

DECA alerted Carlos, but no one else. Carlos rushed onto the bridge, not actually seeing Kat, but noticing the vivid red streak on the image readout console. _Blood! _He rushed towards the console and saw Kat lying on the floor with a small, growing puddle of blood around her head. Carlos cursed quietly to himself. "DECA, is there any medical equipment on the ship that would be useful right now?" "No, Carlos," DECA said, wishing she could sound anything but cheerful. "There is not." Carlos frowned. "Why didn't you alert Andros, or Cassie? Or TJ? TJ'd know what to do." Alright, I'll alert TJ, DECA responded. "No need, I'll do it." Carlos sighed and pushed the button on his communicator. "Teej?" TJ's voice, which had always been reassuring to Carlos, came back. "Yeah?" He wasn't sure how, but Carlos managed to keep his voice calm. "Um…there's a situation on the bridge. Can you come help me out?" There was a pause, then, "What kind of situation?" "Blood. Lots of blood." There was an edge of panic in Carlos' voice now. TJ tried to keep his own voice calm. "Just relax, Carlos. Who's bleeding?" Silence. "Carlos?" "Kat. From the back of her head." TJ sighed. "Okay. Just...just apply pressure to the wound. I'll be there as soon as I scrounge up some supplies. Just keep pressure on her head. Do not loosen the pressure, okay?" Carlos was silent a minute, then spoke. "Okay." The link went dead.

TJ rushed onto the bridge, carrying an old shirt to use as a bandage and a couple yards of gauze that he'd managed to locate. He didn't notice Andros at first, only Carlos slumped in a chair. "Carlos!" TJ said. "Why aren't you applying pressure to the wound?" Carlos pointed towards the floor, where Andros was holding Kat tightly in his arms. TJ kneeled, speaking softly. "Andros, what happened?" Andros looked up at TJ, and TJ could see that Andros had been crying. "I-I don't know." His voice was shaking. "I just got a call from Carlos to come to the bridge. He wouldn't say why, but he sounded terrified, so I came. And I found this." TJ lifted Kat's body gently to examine the wound as best he could. It was too bloody to tell. He sighed. "From what I can tell, the damage isn't too bad, but it will take some work. Which I can do, but I'll need your permission, Andros. Or her father's." Andros frowned. "Permission? What kind of work are you talking about?" TJ sighed deeply. It was this aspect of being a doctor that he did not look forward to. "I'll need to clean the wound before I can do anything. That way, I can assess the damage. Chances are, she has a concussion, which means she needs a hospital. If not, she'll stay on bed rest a few days after she wakes up. Either way, you'll have to take it easy with her." Andros gazed at TJ, eyes wide in unmistakable fear. Then, to everyone's surprise, he nodded. "Please." He held up her locket. "This is the proof that she's my sister. I just found her. I don't want to lose her again." TJ nodded. "Understandable. Is there a med lab on the ship?" Andros nodded. "Yeah, follow me." He carried Kat out of the bridge area, followed closely by TJ.

DECA locked the door leading to the smaller medlab. TJ could use the big one. The little one was occupied. Andros led the way in, setting Kat on the medical table. TJ looked at him, seeing how much he was hurting. "Andros, maybe you shouldn't be in here while I do this," TJ suggested softly. Andros nodded. "Right." He left, leaving TJ to work in peace. TJ dug in the cabinets, finding Lysol, bandages, several bottles of chloroform and some soap. He grabbed the soap, not sure what to do with the rest of the stuff. He cleaned the wound, revealing a deep gash down her scalp. "Damn!" He didn't have the equipment necessary to fully help Kat. Unless…He noticed the locked door. "DECA, what's in there?" No reply. "DECA?" Again, silence. TJ sighed. "Okay, well, I need to get her to a hospital." Nothing. "DECA, if she doesn't get to a hospital soon, she'll die!" That finally got DECA's attention (the sad thing was, it was a true statement). "Teleporting." DECA teleported TJ and Kat to a hospital parking lot. TJ rushed her inside. "I need some help over here!" A doctor and a nurse jumped up. "What's the problem?" TJ explained quickly, and the nurse rushed Kat back to a room. The doctor turned to TJ. "Well, I'll be damned! Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson! Where in the universe have you been?" TJ shrugged. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

DECA turned her attention back to the occupant of the smallest medlab, where the cryogenic tube was kept. In the cyrotube was another Ranger, who right now fully demanded DECA's attention. This Ranger was Zhane, and DECA could tell that today might be different, and Zhane might wake. She had been hoping to use him to stimulate Katarina Warwick's memories, of KO-35, Andros, and most importantly, of herself. Zhane stirred slightly in the tube, but DECA knew better then to get her hopes up. However, when he moved again, her heart leapt for joy (at least, it would've if she were human and had a heart). The tube slid open slowly, and Zhane sat up. He looked slightly dazed. He tried to speak, but no sound came out at first. DECA watched him struggle for a few agonizing moments; then he finally managed to croak, "DECA? What happened?" DECA hesitated a moment, then answered. "You were cryogenically frozen, Zhane. You were badly injured in a battle on KO-35. You would have died if you hadn't been frozen. I was healing your wounds." The sweet, alto-y tones of DECA's voice were usually reassuring to Zhane, but he couldn't help the flicker of fear as he asked, "And how long was I…frozen?" "Two years." Zhane breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank the gods; I can still be there for Andros. _"And Andros?" "Is on the bridge, cleaning up." Zhane frowned. _Andros, cleaning? _"What is he cleaning up?" "Blood. There was a bit of an accident on the bridge." Zhane frowned, yet DECA couldn't help her happy feelings. "What kind of accident?" Zhane's voice sounded closer to normal now, and DECA was near ecstatic. "One of the girls, a new Ranger, fainted. She hit her head on the image readout console. I believe the Blue Ranger took her to an Earth hospital." Zhane looked confused. "Blue Ranger? A female ranger?" Suddenly, his heart did flip-flops. "If there's a female ranger, then that means…Andros…he found…?" He mentally cursed to himself. _When did I become so inarticulate? _"Rubye?" "Yes. Rubye was found today." Zhane's heart lurched; DECA's voice had become forlorn. "She doesn't remember much. She doesn't even answer to Rubye anymore..." Zhane's face fell. "Not even Andros?" "She did remember something before she passed out." Zhane looked excited. "What did she remember?" DECA scanned her databanks. "She said 'Zhane.'" Zhane's heart lurched again, but this time it was an unpleasant sensation. "She passed out from remembering me?" DECA's voice was ashamed now. "It may have been my fault. I forced the memory upon her." "DECA!" DECA's attention was elsewhere, though. Zhane waited, and when DECA turned her attention back to him, he could feel the desperation in her plea. "Go to Andros. He needs you right now." Zhane nodded, putting on the jacket of his flight suit. He was out of the room, down the hall, and smack into the Pink Ranger.

Cassie took a step back, preparing to initiate the morph sequence. However, the person-at least, Cassie hoped it was a real person-didn't look hostile. He was…beautiful, in Cassie's eyes. And it was obvious that he was worried about something. He smiled, and Cassie's fear melted. "I'm so sorry," he said, taking Cassie off guard. "I should have been paying more attention to where I was going." Cassie smiled back brightly. "No, it was my fault. I'm Cassie, by the way." She held out her hand, and he stepped back as though she were offering poison. Cassie laughed. "It's a handshake," she explained. He frowned, but placed his hand in hers. She shook it. "See? You're still alive." He laughed. "I'm Zhane." Though Cassie's smile remained, it was obvious she was confused. "The same Zhane that was in the cryotube?" Zhane nodded. "The same." Cassie laughed. "Does Andros know you're awake? He'll be ecstatic." Zhane's smile faded a bit. "Yeah, he will. I was just on my way to tell him, actually." Cassie nodded. "I'll quit hogging you then." She moved around Zhane and started off. She smiled as she distinctly heard Zhane ask, "DECA? What does she mean by 'hogging'?"

Zhane entered the bridge silently. Andros was in the middle of a call to Earth. "Yes, I was just getting ready to go down to her." There was a muffled reply, and Andros nodded. "Yeah, I'll be sure to let him know. I've got to go. I'm going to go down to her." Another muffled reply. "You're welcome. I thought I should tell you, seeing as how you are her father." There was a distinct note of anger in his voice now. "Yes, I'll be sure to keep you posted." He ended the call. Zhane could see his pain, and he heard Andros call out to him-_Zhane, I don't know if you can even hear me, but Rubye's in trouble. I just found her, and now I'm going to lose her again!_ It was heartbreaking for Zhane to hear. He moved silently, stopping directly behind Andros, and wrapped his arms gently around him. Andros tensed, pulling out of Zhane's grasp. As Andros turned around, Zhane could visibly see exactly how badly he was hurting, although his eyes were full of anger. As he turned, Zhane watched his expression go from anger to shock. "Zh-Zhane?" Zhane nodded. "Yes, Andros, it's me." Andros froze for a moment, during which Zhane threw his arms around him. As soon as Zhane's arms were around him Andros broke down. He sank to the floor, sobbing, and Zhane sank with him. "Ssh, it's okay, Andros," he murmured. Andros gazed at him with teary eyes. "Zhane, it's not, it's not okay. Rubye's…" Zhane nodded. "I know. DECA told me." Zhane's arms tightened protectively around Andros while Andros continued to sob. "Zhane, I don't know what to do. I just found her this morning. I can't…I _won't_ lose her again." Zhane nodded. "I know, Andy." He cursed to himself. _I've warned him about keeping his emotions bottled up like this!_ Andros looked into Zhane's eyes, and Zhane panicked, thinking Andros had heard his rant. Andros wiped away his tears. "I know what you're thinking," he began, "and you're probably right. I shouldn't be bottling up my emotions like that. It isn't healthy." Zhane nodded, and Andros continued. "But it's hard for me. I'm not you, Zhane. I've never been comfortable with my emotions. I hate showing them, and you know it. Ever since the…disappearance, I've been walling myself off. Even Hedia, young as she was, noticed. And when my parents sent her away, just before the attacks…" he shuddered. Zhane's hug tightened. "Ssh, Andy, don't think about it." Andros gazed at him, eyes shining with unshed tears. "I'm just…so glad I have you back. I don't know what I'd do otherwise."

_Karone? _Hedia watched her sister nervously. If Dark Spectre ever found out there were two Astronemas…well, she didn't want to think about it. Karone nodded, cutting Dark Spectre off smoothly. "Understood, Dark Spectre. The Rangers are to be destroyed." Dark Spectre glowered at her. "Do not fail me again, Astronema. Otherwise I will crush the Dark Fortress while you sleep." Karone didn't flinch (visibly), merely nodded. "Understood, Dark Spectre." Dark Spectre vanished, and Karone turned to her sister. "Next time, he can yell at you. He's never threatened me before…What's wrong?" She had just noticed the look on Hedia's face. "Rubye. She's…in an Earth hospital. It looks like she's in a coma." Karone's eyes widened. "Do you know…?" Hedia shook her head. "NO. But I was hoping that Clippy could watch her for us, maybe find out what happened?" Ecliptor nodded. "Of course." Hedia gazed at a veiwscreen. "Be careful. It looks like the _Blue Ranger_"-she practically spit out the words-"is with her."

TJ had been sitting at Kat's bedside for about an hour when the door opened. The person who entered was male, about eighteen, and looked extremely worried. TJ smiled reassuringly. "I'm TJ. Are you looking for Kat?" The guy nodded, brushing some of his long (and tangled-_When was the last time his hair saw a brush?_ TJ wondered) black hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, I am. My name's Pride. I'm her boyfriend." He frowned. "Funny. I'm pretty sure I know all of Kat's friends, yet I'm also pretty sure I don't know you." TJ nodded. "I just met her about six hours ago, actually." He held out his hand. "Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson." Pride returned the handshake. "Pride. Just Pride. What happened to her?" TJ began to explain when Kat stirred. "Look, she waking up." Pride rushed to her side, clutching her hand tightly as her eyes opened.

Kat's vision was blurred at first, but as it cleared, she could make out two figures standing near her. One, in blue, she didn't recognize. It took her a second, but as soon as she realized her hand was being squeezed to the point of breaking, she recognized Pride. "Ow," she muttered. She sat up gingerly. "What happened and where am I?" She gazed at the guy in blue. "And who the heck are you?" He grinned. "And Andros thinks you're his sister? I thought people always remembered those they're supposed to hate. I'm TJ." She frowned, and then nodded. "TJ. Yeah, I remember you. What happened?" Pride faced TJ. "I was wondering the same thing." TJ shrugged. "All I know is Carlos found you unconscious and bleeding from the back of your head. The Megaship doesn't have the equipment necessary to treat head wounds. "He laughed. "Andros keeps Lysol and chloroform in the medlab." Kat nodded. "Sounds like Andros." Pride frowned, his brow furrowed. "Sorry, but you guys lost me at 'bleeding from the back of her head.' Who's Andros, and what's a Megaship?" Kat smiled, leaning her head on Pride's shoulder. "I'll take you to the Megaship as soon as I get out of here. And Andros is a friend." As an afterthought, she added, "Possibly a relative." Suddenly, she clenched her eyes shut, drawing her legs up to her chest and curling into a ball under the blanket. She squeezed Pride's hand. "No!" she muttered in a terrified voice. Pride blanched and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What is it? What's wrong?" TJ punched the button on his communicator. "Andros!" Andros' voice came back in a hurry. "What's wrong, TJ?" TJ sounded scared, a rarity. "Kat. She's awake, but something's got her freaking out really badly." Silence. Then, his voice breaking slightly, Andros responded. "I'm on my way."

Zhane watched Andros nervously. He was so fragile, letting his emotions show more than ever. He was in tears, having just finished speaking to…TJ. _Kat must be what Rubye answers to now._ He clenched his fist. _Bloody durachè! _He wrapped an arm around Andros. "Andy, go to her. Chances are, she's remembering something." Andros nodded. "Right. You…" "Should stay here," Zhane finished sadly. "I know. I'll just…go acquaint myself with the other Rangers or something." Andros nodded. "Right. I'll…um…I'll be back soon." He teleported out. Zhane wandered towards the rec lounge, finding three of the other five Rangers. He smiled, recognizing Cassie, who grinned back. The other two, a girl in yellow and a guy in black, looked confused. Zhane held out his hand the way he remembered Cassie doing. "I'm Zhane." Ashley smiled. "Oh. DECA mentioned you'd woken up. I'm Ashley, this is Carlos, and that's…" "Cassie." Zhane nodded. "We've met." Ashley frowned. "Where's Andros?" "With Kat, I think," Zhane said. "He just left. He'll be back soon. So will…um, I think his name was…TJ?" Ashley nodded. "Well, why don't we get to know each other?" Zhane nodded. "Alright."

Andros rushed into Kat's hospital room, waving off TJ and the person-he assumed Kat's boyfriend-he didn't know. Pride and TJ both moved back. "Ssh, its okay, Andy's here," he murmured in Kerovian. "Your Andy's here. Everything's okay." He clutched her hand. Kat opened her eyes slowly. "AN-Andros?" Andros nodded. Kat trembled. "I…" She collapsed into Andros' bear hug. He stroked her hair as she began to sob. "I was terrified. Why…I was six. Why would someone kidnap a six-year-old?" Andros shook his head. "I don't know." Kat gazed into his eyes. "Why didn't you help me? I was screaming for you and you never came." Andros looked away, his voice small. "I…I was terrified. I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry." He loosened his grip, pulling away. He sounded miserable. "I'm the big brother. I was supposed to protect you." Kat threw her arms around him. "Andy, it's not your fault. I…" She was cut off by the arrival of someone very…_ (Author's note: I'm at a total loss for words here. Just go on to the next section. You'll get it.)_

Ecliptor received a very unwarm welcome. The Blue and Red Rangers both jumped up, prepared to morph, and the other person-Pride, Ecliptor remembered his name was-wrapped his arms protectively around the girl. Ecliptor held up his hands, palms out, the universal gesture of peace. "Relax. I come in peace. Astronema gave me very specific orders to make sure no harm comes to Kat." Andros laughed bitterly. "Since when does Astronema care what happens to a Ranger?" Ecliptor glared, and everyone instinctively flinched. "Since this Ranger, who just so happens to be your sister, Red Ranger, also happens to be her sister." Andros froze. "Wh-what?" Ecliptor nodded. "Well, that's what I was told. You'd have to ask her yourself to find out for sure. Now, I have a job to do, and if you Rangers get in my way, I do have permission to obliterate you." Andros backed down. "Fine, but if you hurt a single hair on her head, I will destroy you." Ecliptor smiled. "I doubt you could, but I'll agree to you terms. However…what?" Kat was gazing in Ecliptor's direction, a strange look on her face. "What'd I say?"

Kat was afraid. First, the person-or whatever-that had tried abducting her earlier that day had shown up out of the blue, and now she was hearing voices she'd never heard before(at least, she didn't remember hearing them before). It sounded nervous, and for good reason, as Kat had just asked rather aggressively who the speaker was. _You don't remember me? I'm your little one. It's Hedia and Karone, your babies. _Kat felt Pride's arms tighten around her as she frowned, gazing at Ecliptor. He met her gaze. "What's wrong?" She shook her head, closing her eyes for a moment. Then she nodded and looked at Andros. "Hedia? Karone? What happened to them?" Andros turned away. "I don't know. Karone was taken the same day as you, and Hedia…our parents sent her away a few years afterwards. I don't know what happened to either of them." Ecliptor made a noise somewhere between a growl and a grunt, mostly to get their attention. "You won't believe me, of course, but I know where both your sisters are." Kat's eyes widened. "Tell us, please." Ecliptor smiled(sort of). It's more of a matter of _who _they are actually. When Darkonda kidnapped Karone, she was handed over to me. I raised her…according to Dark Spectre's orders. She'd be…sixteen, I believe. Sixteen, perfectly fine…and has been trying to kill the Rangers for….almost a year now." Andros blanched. "Karone is Astronema!" Ecliptor nodded. "So is Hedia. I found her when she was ten. I thought she was Karone. They've been with me for seven years now. They're both perfectly fine, and they both know the truth." "There's TWO Astronemas!" TJ yelped. Andros shrugged. "That explains a lot. Like how she always manages to change her hair in the middle of a battle…stuff like that." He grinned. "And why Teej here is always getting the crap kicked out of him more then the rest of us. Hedia was supposed to be the Blue Ranger before…" Kat nodded. "Thanks, um…" Hedia's voice found it's way back into her mind. _Call him Clippy. He likes that. And if you're angry with him, he's Cliptor. He's only Ecliptor in front of Dark Spectre._ Kat smiled. "Thanks, Clippy." Pride laughed. "No offense, but 'Clippy' doesn't sound overly evil." Ecliptor nodded. "I know. My real name is Ecliptor, but Hedia, Karone, and, I guess, now Kat call me 'Clippy'." Pride smiled. "It's just…and don't get me wrong, you do seem evil, it's just, well…it's kind of…sweet, the way you seem to care about them." Ecliptor nodded. "Really, though, who told you I was evil?" Kat leaned back against the pillows. "So how long am I stuck here?" TJ smiled. "I'll go get the doctor. He'll tell you." He dashed out, and came back in about five minutes, doctor in tow. "Everyone-" he glanced around; Ecliptor was safely hidden-"This is Doctor Johansson. He's in charge of this ward." Kat smiled. "Hi. When can I go home?" Dr. Johansson laughed. "Whoa! We need to make sure everything's alright before we let you out." He smiled. "We'll take some x-rays, and if everything checks out, you can go home tonight. Okay?" Kat nodded. "Sounds reasonable." Dr. Johansson brought over the wheelchair, and Pride lifted Kat easily into it. Kat's smile widened. "I feel like a princess right now. I should get injured more often." Dr. Johansson grinned. "Well, you're in the right place for that." He began wheeling her out. Andros moved to follow them, but TJ stopped him. "First rule in a hospital: Never go into the x-ray rooms without proper clearance. Meaning doctors and patients only." Andros nodded. "Okay, sure. How long do x-rays take?" TJ shrugged. "Don't know. Oh, before I forget. Andros, Pride. Pride, Andros." Pride held out his hand. "Nice to meet you." Andros nodded, but didn't return the handshake. "Likewise, I'm sure." TJ smiled apologetically. "He's a bit distracted. He doesn't want to lose his sister. Plus, he's not a people person." Pride nodded. "I understand." Dr. Johansson chose that moment to bring Kat back in. She was grinning. The doctor looked at Andros. "That was some head injury. However, she's perfectly fine, and you can take her home whenever you're ready." Andros' grin returned and he threw his arms around Kat. Pride laughed. "Um…I'm now invisible, aren't I?" Kat beamed at him. "No, Andros just got there first." Andros moved back, mumbling an apology. Pride smiled and threw his own arms around Kat. "Now what?" Kat and Andros exchanged glances. "Megaship?" Andros asked. "Yeah." Kat smiled at Pride. "Megaship."

Zhane was enjoying the other Rangers' company. Cassie, the pink Ranger, was sweet, telling him about everything. Carlos, the black Ranger, was also nice, but he seemed shy, very quiet. And Ashley…well, he liked Ashley. The way she talked about Andros…Zhane made a mental note to thank the yellow Ranger for taking care of Andros. Though he wasn't sure when would be a good time to tell them about himself and Andros. He knew Earthlings weren't as open about sexuality as Kerovians…He could only hope they'd understand. Cassie and Carlos might, but poor Ashley…she loved Andros as much as Zhane himself loved Andros. Gods, this would break her heart. But he knew Andros had to choose, and Zhane had a funny feeling it wouldn't be the yellow Ranger. There's just something about a lifetime friendship and five-year relationship you just can't hope to compete with. Not to mention Rubye-_Kat! _He corrected himself-would never forgive them if they broke up. He shuddered, remembering the last time Andros' "birthday present" had been angry with them. He'd been afraid of cats ever since the incident, which had consisted of tying string to a telekinesis ball, floating it above Zhane's head, and setting an angry cat loose at it. Not to mention the glue in Andros' hair. They'd never told her she was too little again, that was for damn sure. He smiled at the memory. Ashley's eyes sparkled. "You really think I have a shot with Andros?" Zhane frowned. _Damn! I missed something here..._ "Sorry, Ash, I wasn't paying attention. I was remembering something Andros' little sister did to me once…" He smiled sheepishly. "Angry cats hurt." Ashley laughed. "I'd imagine. Anyway, I was asking you if I should even bother asking Andros out." Zhane's smile faded. "Um…well, I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you guys. Andros is, ah, already seeing someone." Ashley suddenly looked like she was about to cry. "Who?" Zhane turned away from her, focusing his gaze on the Simutron instead. He didn't want to see her face when he told her. Ashley placed a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the fact that he flinched slightly. "Who, Zhane?" He continued to stare at the Simutron. "Me," he whispered, so softly that it was almost inaudible. "Andros is dating me." He winced as Ashley jerked her hand from his shoulder, as though burned. "Wh-what? This is a sick joke, right?" Zhane shook his head and looked at the other Rangers, avoiding Ashley's gaze. Cassie looked a little surprised, but Carlos…he'd known all along there was already someone in Andros' life. He could just…tell these things. Zhane finally chanced a glance at Ashley, but Ashley had run from the room. Cassie had followed, leaving Zhane alone with Carlos. Zhane opened his mouth to say something, but realized he was basically going to stand there with his mouth open stupidly. Luckily, Andros entered the room at the moment, followed by his sister and a couple of guys. Zhane ignored them for the moment, instead choosing to throw his arms around Kat. She grinned, but as soon as she saw Zhane's face, her smile faded. "Zhanie, what's wrong?" Zhane looked at Andros. "Ashley knows," he mouthed silently. Andros paled. "Um, Teej, Carlos? Why don't you show Kat and Pride around the ship?" The black and blue Rangers nodded, leading Kat and Pride from the bridge. Andros gazed at Zhane. "How'd she find out?" Zhane looked sheepish now. "Well, she kept asking me if she should ask you out. I had to tell her something, and you know how I feel about lying." Andros turned, slamming his hand into TJ's locker. "Damn! Gods, why does something like this always happen?" Zhane remained silent. He would never get used to hearing Andros yell. _Andros is furious. Andros is also one hell of a good liar. _Because Zhane knew the truth. It wasn't the fact that Ashley knew. Andros had meant to tell her, whether Zhane had woken or not. And it wasn't because Zhane had told her, because that meant Andros didn't actually have to. No, it was the fact that Andros had to choose now. And the Red Ranger hated to choose.

Kat paused outside one of the bedrooms. Someone was crying. She waited until TJ, Carlos and Pride had moved away, then knocked. No answer, but the door was unlocked. She entered. Ashley was lying on her bed, sobbing. Kat placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ash, sweetie, what's wrong?" Ashley gazed at her with teary eyes. "Andros was le-leading me on. He se-seemed to like me, and th-then I found out the tr-truth. I wa-was only a di-distraction! H-he just ne-needed someone to pa-pass the time until Zh-Zhane woke up!" Kat paled slightly and drew Ashley into a tight hug. "Ashley, he did-does-like you! He was planning on asking you out before Zhane woke up! And even if he doesn't like you romantically, it's really stupid to ruin your friendship over a guy!" She smiled. "Okay. Did that just sound totally weird? Ruining a friendship with a _guy _over a guy?" Ashley laughed weakly. "It does seem stupid. And it's not that I hate the idea of a guy dating another guy. It's just…" Kat nodded. "You really wanted Andros, I get it." Ashley turned away. "It's just…everyone but me gets what they want. I always get the leftovers!" Kat nodded. "I know what you mean." Ashley spun on her. "Do you? You have the guy you want. And I can tell that he's head over heels for you. I bet you two have never even fought. And you don't have to worry about someone stealing him from you!" Kat clenched her fist. "How would you know? You don't know what goes on in my life! FYI, we've broken up before! And I'm willing to bet that if I'd left him on Earth, that little viper May would've sunken her claws into him so fast, he wouldn't have known what hit him!" She glared at Ashley. "I guess we have more in common then you think!" She didn't realize just how angry she sounded until Ashley spoke. She was whispering. "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to imply…" Kat turned away, calming herself down. "No, it's okay. It's just…I think I know better then anyone what you're going through." Her voice dropped. "I've been hurt before. Remember, I said I'd broken up with Pride before?" Ashley nodded. "Yeah." Kat sighed. "Well, we, um…we were apart for almost a month. That's when May moved in on him. I thought he'd moved on and chosen her over me. I got depressed, really depressed." Her voice became a whisper. "I…um…" She sighed, keeping her voice so low that Ashley had to lean in to hear her. "Pride doesn't know this, and I don't want him to, but I tried to commit suicide." Ashley brought her hand to her mouth. "Oh, my god. Well, obviously, you didn't succeed, but how did…I mean, what happened?" Kat lowered her head. "I, um, I'm only here today because my friend Amber realized what I had done. She got there in time to save my life." A tear slid down Kat's cheek. "She told Pride that I was becoming increasingly depressed because I thought that he'd left me. She told him that she was afraid I'd try something. She didn't tell him I already had." Kat removed the thick bracelets she wore, revealing to Ashley faded scars on her wrists. "I tried to slit my wrists. Amber came in right after I did it. She stopped the bleeding and talked to me. She helped me get through it. I never told Pride I tried to kill myself." Ashley moved to Kat's side, wrapping an arm around her. "And what about your father? Does he know?" Kat nodded. "Amber had me tell him. He wasn't overly thrilled, of course, but he was just happy I was alive." Ashley smiled. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Kat nodded. "Thank you."

Zhane had paused outside Ashley's door, waiting to go in. He overheard Kat talking about having tried to commit suicide. "Oh, god!" He had to tell Andros, but he didn't want Kat to know he knew. He didn't think she fully trusted him yet. Well, at the very least, he could let Pride know. But Kat had specifically told Ashley that she didn't want Pride to know. Zhane didn't know what to do. If he told anyone, Kat would hate him. But if he didn't and they found out, he'd be in trouble for not telling. He was lost. He decided to wait and see what happened.

Hedia couldn't take it anymore. Every time Dark Spectre was angry with them, he threatened to crush the Dark Fortress. He'd even managed to reduce Karone to tears. She was sick of it. She, Karone, and Ecliptor had been talking, and they'd decided it was time. Time to get in contact with the Power Rangers. Karone had Clippy call the Megaship. "Power Rangers. Meet me on KO-35. I know where Zordon is." She ended the transmission. "Hopefully, Andy'll realize that it's me."

Cassie was rather confused. It made no sense. Their biggest enemy was offering to help them. Why? She had DECA contact the other Rangers. They all came rushing in, including the newest one, Kat. Cassie smiled warmly at her, and Ashley gave Zhane a forgiving look, walking over to him. "I'm sorry, Zhane, Andros, for the way I was acting. I was being an idiot." Zhane and Andros both smiled. "It's okay, Ashley," Andros replied. "I should have told you." Ashley smiled. "I understand why you didn't, though." Cassie cleared her throat. "We have another issue," she began. "Astronema just contacted us. She wants us to meet her on KO-35." Andros jumped up. "DECA, set a course for KO-35." TJ was outraged. "You're going to trust that witch! Why?" "Because she's our sister!" Kat snapped. "That's why!" TJ backed down. He didn't want to upset Kat. Andros nodded. "Yes. That's why. Look, TJ, can you just trust me for once? Please?"

TJ nodded. "Yes." Andros smiled. "Thank you. DECA, set course for KO-35."

Kat wandered aimlessly around the ship. She felt like crap. She'd told Ashley about her suicide attempt, but now she didn't think she should have. Ashley was bound to tell someone, probably Andros, and eventually, Pride would find out. She could tell him herself, but...she didn't want to risk him not trusting her, or forcing her into some type of therapy, or, worst of all, leave her. She doubted the last fear would come true, because he would realize that it would cause her to revert back to being suicidal. But she didn't want to cause him to worry about her either. _I'm at a brick wall with no way around it,_ she thought miserably. She smiled inwardly at the allusion to one of Mina's favorite sayings. _Mina! Of course! Mina would know what to do! _She smiled happily, but the smile faded when she remembered they were on course to KO-35. _I can't get to Mina from here. And I'm not calling her on the Megaship. Too many chances someone could overhear. _

Of course, as luck would have it, Mina chose that exact moment to contact the Megaship looking for Kat. DECA was even nice enough to inform Kat that she could take the call in the privacy of her room, which she gladly did. She smiled brightly as Mina's image appeared on screen. Mina smiled right back. "Kat! How are you? It's so quiet around here without you!" Kat laughed. "Chill, Min. I'm fine. I miss you too." Mina giggled, and for a moment it was just like old times. But then Mina's face became somber. "Honestly, how is Andros treating you? If he's doing anything you don't like…" Kat smiled. "Min, chill out. Andros treats me like a princess. He takes care of me. Exactly the way you and Drac think I should be taken care of." She looked down, suddenly unable to look Mina in the eyes. "Min, I need some advice." Mina nodded. "Okay, sweetie. You know you can come to me for anything. What's up?" Kat sighed. "Remember a couple years ago, when I…you know…tried to…um…" Mina nodded. "Kill yourself?" Kat nodded. Mina sighed. "Yes, I remember. What brings it up now?" Kat couldn't look at Mina. "I was talking to Ashley, and I told her about it, and now I'm afraid Pride will find out." Mina frowned. "You haven't told him yet?" Kat shook her head. "I couldn't. I don't think I could ever face him if he found out." Mina sighed. "Sweetie, you need to tell him. That's not something you should hide from him. I'm sure he'd understand." Kat's voice shook. "What if he doesn't though? I don't want to lose what we have over something that happened two years ago!" Mina nodded. "Tell him. Your relationship will be better because of it. He'd want to know." Kat nodded. "You're right. I need to tell him." Mina smiled. "Alright, sweetie. I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Kat smiled weakly. "Okay." Mina smiled. "Talk to Pride." She ended the call. Kat sighed. _I'd better do this now, before I change my mind. _She walked out of her room, walked to Pride's and knocked on the door. "It's open." She entered the room, feeling incredibly nervous. "Pride?" He put down his book and smiled at her. "Hey. What's going on?" She sighed. "Honey, we need to talk."

Cassie sat in the rec lounge, still a little worried about Andros' course of action. _What if Astronema tricks us? Maybe we shouldn't…and Andros will want to go down on his own, maybe take his sister with him. But if she's leading us to a trap…one of the other Rangers should go down with him. _She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Zhane come in. He sat down next to her. "Something troubling you, Cass?" Cassie looked up, startled, but smiled when she realized it was just Zhane. She shook her head. "No. It's just…what if Astronema is trying to lead us into a trap? Andros is walking right into it." Zhane nodded. "I know. But we don't know it's a trap." He sighed. "We have no choice but to trust her. Besides, I trust Andros' judgment, and if he thinks she can be trusted, than she probably can be." Cassie nodded. "You're right. I just…well, we've been fighting Astronema for almost a year now, and she's never bothered contacting the Megaship to get us into a trap before." Zhane smiled. "Then it probably isn't a trap." Cassie nodded. "I guess we'll have to trust her." Zhane laughed. "I guess you're right."

"Are you sure you've never played pool before?" Ashley joked with Andros. Andros smiled. "Yes, I'm sure. Must be beginners luck." He shot the cue ball, knocking yet another ball into a pocket, which left him with two balls to hit, then the eight ball. Ashley shook her head. She hadn't hit a single ball into the pockets yet. She was losing, and she knew it. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. "You're cheating!" she accused. "You're using telekinesis!" Andros smiled sheepishly. "Guilty as charged." Ashley smacked him playfully in the chest. "You said you weren't going to!" Andros shrugged. "What's the fun of having telekinesis if you don't use it?" Ashley shoved him gently. "Restart the game, and this time, don't cheat!" Andros sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry."

Pride was speechless, Kat having just told him about her suicide attempt. She looked away, nearly in tears. "I shouldn't have told you," she whispered miserably. He wrapped his arms around her. "No, I'm glad you did. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kat shook her head. "Because I was ashamed. I should've realized…" A tear slid slowly down her cheek. Pride tightened his hug, stroking her hair gently. "Ssh, it's okay. I'm here." Kat's body trembled violently as she began to sob. Pride continued to hold her, whispering comforting words into her ear. Kat clutched Pride close to her, afraid to lose him. "I sh-shouldn't have th-thought…I sh-should have kn-known you wo-wouldn't have pi-picked M-May over m-me." She sobbed harder. Pride continued to stroke her hair. "It's okay." His voice shook slightly. "I'm just so glad I didn't lose you. I don't know what I'd do without you." He frowned slightly. "But how did you-?" Kat trembled harder and shook her head. "I don't…I shouldn't have. If it wasn't for Amber…" she broke off. Pride nodded. "Ssh. Don't think about it." Kat looked into his eyes, her own red and puffy. "I'm sorry," she whispered. He shook his head. "There's nothing to be sorry for." Kat buried her face in his chest again. "I love you," she murmured. Pride had to bite his lip to keep himself from crying. "I love you too," he whispered.

Carlos panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. TJ was doing the same in the other corner. They were sparring each other, and not lightly. TJ wanted to be prepared, in case Astronema was leading them into a trap. Carlos didn't think she was-why would she have bothered contacting them? She'd've just sent monster to lure them-but TJ wasn't taking any chances. Carlos held up his hand. "Teej, no more. I need a break." TJ nodded. "Okay. Sure." Carlos went out to get some water, and overheard Alpha 5 hovering around, muttering about something. He frowned and grabbed Alpha's shoulder. "Alpha, what's up?" Alpha looked at Carlos. "DECA has just informed me that we're out of fuel. We can't make it to KO-35. We have to land on the nearest planet and refuel." Carlos smiled. "And that's a bad because…?" DECA beeped at him. "The nearest planet is Miranoi." Carlos frowned. "And now it's a problem. Um…let me guess…go tell Andros?" He rolled his eyes. "I'm going."

Andros looked up as Carlos entered the Simudeck. "What's going on?" "Fuel crisis," Carlos replied. "We have to land on the nearest planet." Andros nodded. "Okay, so, what's the problem?" Carlos sighed. "The nearest planet? It's Miranoi." "FRELL!" Andros yelled. Carlos frowned, and Andros looked sheepish. "Kerovian cuss word," he explained. "About the equivalent of…" He blushed deeply, and Ashley and Carlos nodded. "We get it," Ashley said. As they headed down the hallway towards the bridge, they heard soft sobbing coming from Pride's room. Andros and Ashley both frowned, then Ashley paled. "Oh no!" she muttered softly. Andros looked at her. "What's going on?" Ashley shook her head. "Um…why don't you guys finish up with the fuel crisis? I'll see what's going on in here." Andros frowned. "Um…okay."

Ashley knocked tentatively on Pride's door, and the soft sobs coming from inside stopped immediately. She heard footsteps moving towards the door, and then it was flung open by Pride. His eyes were red, and Ashley could see Kat sound asleep on his bed. She gave Pride a concerned smile. "Is everything alright?" Pride nodded. "Yeah. Everything's fine." Ashley glanced past him at Kat, and then noticed that he was holding her bracelets in his hand. She smiled compassionately. "She told you, didn't she?" Pride nodded. "Did she tell you?" Ashley bit her lip. "Earlier. I think I kind of forced it out of her. I didn't mean to." Pride nodded, then lost his balance as the ship jerked. "What the-?" "Red Alert," came DECA's voice. "We are losing power. Switching ship to auxiliary power now." Pride frowned. "What's going on?" Ashley shook her head. "We're losing power and fuel, fast. We're somewhere in the vicinity of…" She thought a moment. "Miranoi, I think. Or possibly Betelgeuse. I don't know. Either way…" Pride nodded. "Out of fuel and no way to get more. Figures." Ashley nodded. "Yeah, actually, it does." She looked at him. "Are you going to be alright?" Pride smiled slightly. "I'll be fine. I'm just…so glad I didn't lose her. I don't think I could handle that." Ashley nodded. "I understand. It'd be hard for everyone who knows her. Suicide affects more people than we like to think." She broke off as Kat shifted slightly, but didn't wake. She smiled, offering a hug to Pride. He stepped back at first, then, tentatively, accepted. Ashley laughed slightly, causing Pride to smile. "Sorry. I'm not much of a people person. Never have been." Ashley nodded. "I get it. At least you're enough of a people person for Kat." Pride nodded. "Very true." He glanced back at Kat. "You'd better go. I…um…I don't want to wake her. It took me awhile to get her to calm down enough to sleep." Ashley smiled. "Alright. I'm gonna see if we've got that fuel crisis under control. Andros may need my help." She giggled. "He was actually cussing earlier." Pride laughed. "Yeah. You'd better get to him."

Andros glanced up as Zhane entered the bridge. "Andros, I heard DECA say we were on red alert. What's going on?" Andros swore under his breath. "We're out of fuel, and the nearest planet is Miranoi." "Oh…" Zhane was speechless. "Well…what do we do?" Andros shook his head. "I don't know." He glanced down at the monitor he was working at as Ashley entered the room. "What was all that about?" Andros asked. Ashley shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It's all under control. Pride was just a little homesick." "Homesick?" Andros asked. "We haven't even been gone a day yet." Ashley nodded. "Yeah, but you gotta realize. The guy hasn't been off the planet…well…ever. He's bound to be a little uncomfortable out here for awhile." Zhane nodded. "She's right, Andy." Ashley flinched at Zhane's use of a pet name for Andros, but Zhane, seemingly oblivious, continued. "You weren't exactly Mr. Space Traveler yourself when you first came out here. I'm surprised Kat was so happy out here so soon." Andros nodded. "Speaking of Kat, anyone seen her lately?" Ashley nodded. "She's resting. She wanted to be fully awake for when we reach KO-35. Pride was sitting with her." Andros nodded. "Right. So…we still have this fuel crisis. What do we do?" Zhane shrugged. "Land on the nearest planet?" Andros stared at Zhane. "I just said…" "I know," Zhane replied. "But do we have a choice? Land on the nearest planet. We'll figure out what to do from there. If Astronema is really serious about meeting us on KO-35, she'll send help. Or if she's really your sister. She'll help us."

At that moment, Hedia and Karone landed on KO-35. "Which of us…?" Hedia began, but Karone interrupted. "I'll go. They're only expecting one of us." She teleported down to the planet, but returned a few minutes later. "Call them again. They're not here." Ecliptor nodded, starting the transmission. "Power Rangers," Karone began. "We had an agreement. You were to meet me on KO-35. I've arrived, yet you haven't. Why is this?" The communication was picked up by an African-American teenager, the blue ranger, aka TJ. "Astronema, this is the Blue Ranger. We never had an agreement. That was all Andros. And we will not make it…" he was shoved out of the way by Andros. "Astronema, we have a fuel crisis. We have just landed on Miranoi. We will not be able to make KO-35 without assistance." Karone nodded. "Very well, I'll send Cl-Ecliptor with fuel." Andros nodded. "Thank you. Oh, by the way, Karone?" Karone started. "I..what?" Andros smiled softly. "Tell Hedia I said hello." Karone nodded. "Alright."

A few minutes later, Ecliptor showed up to avert the fuel crisis, and they were back on course to KO-35. Andros finally became worried enough to check on his sister himself. He knocked on Pride's door. There was no answer. He thought for a moment. "DECA, they're not in Kat's room, are they?" "No Andros. They aren't." Andros frowned, then knocked again. "Pride? Kat? Is everything okay?" No answer. Finally, Andros overrode the locking mechanism, opening the door quietly. Both Pride and Kat were sound asleep on Pride's bed. Andros sighed, then walked to Kat's side and tapped her gently. "Sweetie? It's time to wake up. We're almost to KO-35." Kat sighed, but didn't stir. Andros shook her shoulder slightly. "Kat? Katarina? Honey, we're going to go see Karone. Are you coming?" Kat shifted in her sleep, and Andros rubbed her back. "Kat? Please wake up?" Kat finally opened her silver eyes, the ones Andros found so unique. Andros smiled. "Hi, sweetie. Glad to see those eyes of yours again." Kat smiled sleepily. "Hi Andros." Andros placed an arm on her shoulder. "You know what? I think I missed those eyes of yours most of all." Kat smacked him playfully, then shushed him. "Ssh. Pride's sleeping." Andros nodded. "Right, well, we're almost at KO-35. Are you coming down with me?" Kat nodded. "Yeah. Just let me let Pride know." Andros nodded. "Of course." He left to give the couple some privacy. Kat placed her hand on Pride's back. "Rise and shine, honey. It's time to wake up." Pride opened his eyes and found himself staring into those silver orbs. He smiled softly. "Hey, you're not crying." He pulled her in closer and kissed her. "I like that." Kat laughed. "Trying to turn me on?" Pride grinned. "I have to _try _now?" Kat laid her head on his shoulder. "I was supposed to tell you something, but I forgot." Pride hugged her. "Does it have anything to do with Karone?" Kat nodded. "Right! Thank you! Andy wants me to go down with him to meet her." Pride nodded. "I figured. She's your sister. Go."

A few moments later, Andros and Kat were on their way down to KO-35. Andros was advising her on the proper way to meet an enemy. Kat frowned. "But she's not our enemy, she's our sister." Andros nodded. "All the same, it's better to be safe than sorry." Kat nodded. "Right. Of course." She stared down at the planet beneath her. "So, this is KO-35?" Andros nodded. "Yes. This is what is left of our home planet. There's a small resistance group on the north of the planet, but other than that, there's no one." "And our parents?" Kat asked tentatively. Andros sighed. "Dead. Killed in an attack. Killed by…" he broke off. "Don't worry about it. They'd be so proud of you." Kat smiled. "I guess, in a way, I can thank whoever kidnapped me." Andros frowned. "Why?" "Because," Kat replied patiently. "If they hadn't, I might have known my family, but I'd never have met Pride. I'd never be truly happy." Andros cocked his head, and Kat continued. "When I met Pride, it was like a part of me had been brought to life. It was like my heart had been lying dead for ten years, and Pride brought it back to life. We're meant to be, and if I'd never met him, I wouldn't be whole. I wouldn't be me." Andros nodded. "I understand. I feel the same way with Zhane." Kat nodded. "Andy, Pride is _the _one. I'm going to marry him someday." Andros frowned. "Are you sure? There are other fish in the sea…" Kat nodded. "Yes, Andy, I'm sure. He's the one." Andros nodded. "We aren't going to discuss this now." He pointed, and Kat saw Astronema for the first time. "That's Karry?" Andros nodded. "Might be Hedia. I can't tell." He raised a white-gloved hand in a peaceful greeting. Astronema nodded curtly. "I said come alone." Andros nodded. "This is our other sister. This is Rubye-Kat, sorry!" he added hastily at a glance from Kat. Karone nodded again, a small smile playing around her lips. Ecliptor pushed her forward gently, and she embraced her sister. Kat smiled. "Hi, sis." Karone laughed. "Which one am I?" "Karone," Kat replied. "Who else?" Karone smiled. "Yep. She's our Rubye, alright." Kat laughed. "I could have told you that!" Karone's smile faded. "Anyway, on to business. Andros, I know where Zordon is. I can take you to him. Problem is, to get past the security, I need to make it look like I've captured you. Are you willing to do that?" Andros frowned. "I don't know. Kat, what do you think?" Kat shrugged. "If it'll help us find Zordon…I mean, I know Tommy was always going on about…but that's not important. I say we do it." Andros pulled his sister aside. "Kat, if this is a trap, we're walking right into it." Kat nodded. "Yes, but it's not. Look, I remembered something while I was asleep. You never spent time with Hedia or Karone. You didn't want to play with them. You never listened to them. You always played with Zhane, and you would occasionally let me join. You normally told us we were too little. You didn't care about them." Andros frowned. "What? I cared…" Kat held up a hand. "No, you didn't. Whenever you let us play, it was because Zhane told you to, or Zhane couldn't play. But I cared. I spent time with our baby sisters. I got to know them, and I know that no matter how evil Karone may have been raised, she would never be able to lead her own family into a trap. Not mention Hedia wouldn't let her." Andros sighed, turning back to Karone. "Alright. We'll do it."

"You told her WHAT!" TJ yelled furiously. "Why the hell would you say something like that? Are you crazy?" "No!" Kat came to her brother's defense. "Because we can trust her. She's my baby sister. I know her, and she's not evil." "Besides," Pride added, "it never hurts to give someone the benefit of the doubt." Kay rolled her eyes. "Honey, I love you to death, but shut up." Pride nodded silently. TJ glared at him. "Besides, Nature Boy, this doesn't concern you! This is Ranger business!" Kat slapped him. "Don't you ever talk to him like that again!" "GUYS!" Zhane bellowed. "Knock it off! You see what we're doing? We're fighting amongst ourselves, and that is NOT helping matters. Now, Kat, go stand over there with your brother, and Teej, apologize to Pride." TJ mumbled "sorry," to Pride, who nodded. Kat moved towards her brother. "I still say we should trust her…" Andros nodded. "Yes. Which is why…" He motioned towards the door, and both Hedia and Karone stepped forward. TJ's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You…what is that witch doing on this ship?" "Karone stepped forward. "I won't hurt you. I know where Zordon is. Please accept my help, and sincerest apologies for any and all harm I've caused you." She offered her hand. TJ hesitated, then accepted. Andros smiled. "Now, let's go find Zordon!"


	2. Voices Carry

Siblings Miniseries

Part Two: Voices Carry

"I can't believe we trusted that witch!" TJ yelled, directing it mostly to Kat. Kat cowered in Pride's arms, nearly in tears. "How was I supposed to know she'd turn on us? At least we know Zordon's alive." Andros glared at TJ. "Don't you dare blame my sister! This is no more her fault then anyone else's!" They were, of course, discussing Astronema's "betrayal" two weeks ago. Karone had gone back to the Dark Fortress to save the earth, and two days later, she'd attacked them. Hedia had followed, and had not been heard from since. TJ had been infuriated, and Kat scarcely came out of her room anymore, meaning that Pride was constantly in with her. Ashley had been becoming increasingly irritable, and Andros sensed a rift in the rangers. Two down and two angry(Yes, two, Pride had been made the official Green Ranger two days before Karone vanished again). TJ was on the brink of walking, and Ashley wasn't far behind. Andros was at the end of his rope, and Zhane didn't know how to handle the situation. Finally, after a long, awkward pause, Cassie cleared her throat. "May I make a suggestion? I say we all head to the Surf Shack and try to cool down our differences." Kat nodded. "Yeah. That sounds like a good idea." Andros smiled tentatively. "Okay. Sounds like a plan." He looked at TJ and Ashley. "What do you say?" They glanced at each other, then nodded. "Yeah. We could all use a break.

Once they were on Earth, everyone relaxed. Ashley even allowed herself to laugh again. They realized that they were all just extremely irritable due to spending too much time on the ship. The group looked up as Adella handed them a plate of fries. "We didn't order these," Carlos started, but Adella cut him off. "Honey, take them. Once you've tried my fries you'll wish you had ordered them." Kat grinned. "This place is pretty cool." Adella caught Andros' eye. "Oh. The smart-aleck came back." Andros turned bright red. Kat glanced at him. "Okay, what did I miss?" Ashley giggled. "Andros didn't know what a surfboard was." Andros sank down in his chair. "Well, we don't have them on KO-35. How was I supposed to know what it was?" Zhane laughed. "Come on Andros, even I know what a surfboard is!" Andros grinned sheepishly. "You know full well I never paid attention in our Earth Study class!" The table suddenly went quiet. "Earth Study?" Carlos said. "You mean the Kerovians were watching us?" "Well…I mean…"Andros stuttered. Zhane came to his rescue. "No. Our elders wanted us to know where we had come from. Sort of like a history class. I mean, yeah, there was the occasional Kerovian mission to Earth, but just to find out how technology had advanced itself. Heck, some of our people intermarried with yours. Or would take back someone who might be in danger if they stayed on Earth." Andros nodded. "Like my father. He was an Earthling. He'd betrayed someone of power. My mother took pity on him and saved him, taking him back to KO-35. They married, and then I and my sisters were born." Kat looked away, no longer smiling. "Oh. So, we're not really Kerovians?" Andros wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Yes, we are. All Kerovians have Earth blood in them. We were healthy humans brought to the planet during the Black Death. We're all human, regardless of which planet we came from." Ashley nodded. "Then why do your people have telekinesis?" Zhane smiled. "Because we learned to tune into the part of our brain that controls that kind of power. Earthlings have all the hustle and bustle of everyday life clouding their minds. Kerovians learn from an early age how to channel our energies. We-Andros and I-can help you learn to do the same, if you want." Pride nodded, speaking everyone's thoughts. "That would be…great." Kat smiled. "So, are we gonna let these fries go to waste?" Ashley laughed. "Of course not." They all jumped as a sudden beep caught their ears. "What the…those aren't the communicators." TJ frowned. Ashley glanced around and found a girl with a palm pilot. "Michelle, can I see that?" Michelle nodded. "Sure." She handed it over. Ashley played with it a bit, then handed it back. "Thanks." She turned back to the group, and they all laughed it off. "Weird. It sounds just like our communicators." Kat smiled. "We're all a little on edge. No big deal." She, Ashley and Cassie caught each others eyes. Cassie grinned. "I know what'll take our minds off things." TJ paled. "You're not thinking…?" Ashley grinned. "Yep. Mallathon!"

Astronema turned away from her veiwscreen. "So, the Power Rangers think they have nothing to fear from me? That they can just forget about me? I don't think so! Quantrons-actually, I have a better idea. Ecliptor! I want you to capture two of the Rangers. But not just any two. I want you to take the Silver and Combo Rangers. That way, both the Red and the Green Rangers will be so intent on finding them, they will be out of our way. With any luck, the Black Ranger will be distracted as well, and if that's the case, there won't be nearly enough Rangers left to stop us." "Yes, my princess," Ecliptor said. "But if our plan should…fail? The Rangers you wish captured are strong willed. They will not be easy prey. I won't be able to do it alone." Astronema sighed. "Then take one of the monsters with you, I don't care, just get it done!" "How about me?" Hedia stepped forward. "It will throw them off." Astronema laughed. "You're exactly right. Yes, go with him. You know what to do." Hedia nodded. "Of course, sis." She and Ecliptor disappeared, and Astronema placed a hand to the circuitry on her forehead. "Ow," she muttered.

Andros laughed nervously as his sister piled yet another bag in his arms. On his right, looking extremely uncomfortable, Pride held twice as many bags as Andros. On Andros' left, TJ and Carlos held, while not as many as Andros and Pride, a fair few themselves. Andros smiled at his sister. "Are you done yet? You've nearly bought the whole mall." "Almost," Kat replied. "I've just gotta pick up one more thing." She turned into the store behind her. Andros groaned. "They won't be done for hours." Pride glanced at him as best he could. "Hey, at least you can see which store they went into." Andros nodded sympathetically. "They're in Spencer's. They won't be out for…" "Done!" Kat announced. She took some of the bags from Pride's arms. "Shall we?" They teleported back to the Megaship, and the girls promptly disappeared with their purchases. Andros collapsed into a chair. "Next time," he told Zhane, "You go with them, and I'll stay her." The girls re-entered the bridge. Kat held a large shopping bag. "This is for Andros. From me and Zhane." She handed him the bag, and he withdrew a large Hershey's Kiss-shaped pillow. Zhane blushed. "For when we're apart. So you always have a big kiss from me." Andros turned bright crimson, and gave his sister a hug. "Thanks guys." Kat turned to Pride, handing him a Barnes and Noble gift card. "For you. So you can get some new books to read." Pride grinned. "Thanks." DECA beeped suddenly. "I hate to kill the moment, but Astronema is attacking Earth." Zhane glanced at the veiwscreen. "It's only her and Ecliptor. Kat and I can handle it." Andros frowned. "Are you sure? I mean…" Kat nodded. "We'll be fine. Zhane can protect me, and you'll be just a teleport away if we need you." Andros bit his lip, but nodded. They disappeared, and Pride looked at Andros. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Pride was slightly angry. Andros nodded. "I know, but at least only one of them got captured." He looked at Kat. "She looks so helpless." Pride nodded, holding her hand. Kat and Zhane's battle had taken a turn for the worse, and Kat had come back in bad shape, just barely managing to tell them that Zhane had been captured before falling into a deep coma. Andros stood. "Come on, we need to find a way to rescue Zhane. DECA will tell us if Kat changes." Pride shook his head. "No. I'm staying with her." Andros nodded. "Of course." He left. Pride turned back to Kat's lifeless form. "Sweetie, please, come back to us. Come back to me. I need you here. I don't know what I'll do if I lose you." He hugged Kat. No response. "Please, we all need you." He began to hum softly, then to sing. He began to softly sing a verse from "their" song. "I am a tree/holding away the storm/here in my arms/I'll keep you safe and warm/even the gods/won't dare to cross this line/where my life is forever yours." Kat's breathing became regular, and her heartbeat steadied. Although Pride didn't know it yet, he was slowly leading her back to consciousness.

_A girl of about 16 and a boy of about 17. They are arguing. The girl's silver eyes flash angrily. The boy's shine with tears. The girl-Kat-holds a virtual reality helmet in her hand and it is clear that this is the central point of the argument. The boy-Pride-does nothing to defend himself. Kat is screaming angrily at him. He turns away to compose himself, then turns back to her. She demands that he explain himself. He is caught off guard, and says nothing. She does not believe this is an adequate answer, and begins to scream at him again. Finally, there is a stunned silence, during which Pride turns and runs out of the room. Kat throws the helmet across the room, where it shatters against the wall. She throws herself onto her bed and begins to cry._

Andros looked into the medlab, watching the scene in front of him. Pride had switched to "I Cross My Heart," and Kat's eyes fluttered. Andros tried a mental plea. _Kat, sweetie, please come back to us. Pride's a mess without you. We all need you here._ Kat sighed, but did not wake. Andros ducked out. "Pride can handle it," he told himself.

Zhane opened his eyes and blinked through the blackness around him. As soon as his eyes adjusted, he saw Hedia sitting there, looking concerned. "I was afraid you were never going to wake up, Zhanie. How badly did Ecliptor beat you?" Zhane frowned. "You mean, you're not on Dark Spectre's side?" Hedia shook her head. "No. And Karry's not really either. She just…she has circuitry attached to her head. If she acts out against Dark Spectre, she gets zapped. I've been trying, but I can't get it off." Zhane nodded, registering a sharp pain in his head. "What about Kat? Where is she? How is she?" Hedia turned away. "She managed to teleport out. She's in a coma on the Megaship." "What?" Zhane's mouth fell open. "Damn! I was trying so hard to keep her safe!" Hedia nodded. "I know. She should be fine." Zhane nodded. "I hope."

"So, what's the plan?" Cassie asked, settling onto a chair. "I mean, how do we rescue Zhane?" "We don't," Andros responded. "Zhane will be fine. I just spoke to Hedia. She's not under Dark Spectre's thumb again, and she'll make sure Zhane can get away. We worry about Kat right now." Ashley nodded. "How is she?" Andros looked away. "It's not looking good. It's been three days. And what's worse is how Pride's reacting. He hasn't left her side. He won't eat, sleep….anything. I don't know what to do." TJ cleared his throat. "Maybe, if we can get Zhane back quickly, maybe he can bring her back. She knew he was captured, maybe hearing his voice will snap her out of it." Carlos nodded. "TJ's right. We need to negotiate with Hedia. Find some way for her to get Zhane back quickly." Andros nodded. "I've already done that. The soonest she can release him without drawing any suspicion on herself and Karone is a few days. By that point…I don't even want to think about what could happen." Ashley nodded, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. DECA will take good care of your sister. As for Pride, let me talk to him. I think I can get through to him." Andros nodded. "Please try. Kat will never forgive any of us if he…" Ashley smiled wryly. "I know." She left the room. Andros turned back to the group. "I'll contact Hedia again, see if we can get Zhane any sooner."

Ashley entered the medlab, placing a hand on Pride's shoulder. He jumped, but relaxed when he saw Ashley. She smiled. "Hi. Andros tells me you're not taking care of yourself." Pride frowned. "What do you…?" Ashley raised an eyebrow. "You're not eating? Or sleeping?" "Well, I… I just…" Pride trailed off. Ashley smiled. "Look, Kat's not going to go anywhere. DECA well tell you if any little thing changes. But she will never forgive you-or herself-if you don't take care of yourself. Look, we're all worried about you almost as much as we're worried about her. Please, come eat. Get some sleep. She'll be fine." Pride hesitated, then nodded. "Alright. But I want to be the first to know if anything changes." DECA beeped. "I can do that." Ashley grinned. "Come on. We've got some real food. None of that Simutron crud. You can thank TJ for that!" Pride smiled in spite of himself. "Sounds good." Ashley nodded. "Let's go!"

Astronema's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Ecliptor, what did I ask you to do? I asked for two measly little Power Rangers. And did you deliver? No! You bring me one! You let the Combo Ranger get away!" "My princess, the Combo Ranger is in bad shape!" Ecliptor protested. "She has lain in a coma on her ship for nearly four days. My princess, she is no threat to us right now." Astronema whirled around. "Yes, but what happens when she awakes? Then she will be furious! Not to mention, the Green Ranger will seek revenge…" "He is not the revenge seeking type!" Ecliptor snapped, fed up. "He has done nothing but sit at her side for three days. If I've been told correctly, he won't even eat. He is no danger to us!" Astronema glared at him. "You had better be right. If my latest plan fails, it will be on your head!" She stalked off. Ecliptor waited a few moments, then followed her. "That was very good, Hedia. Exactly like your sister would have done it." Hedia nodded. "Yes, I know. Now, let's hope Dark Spectre bought it, or you and I will both be re-circuited. And Karone will be in danger." Ecliptor nodded. "Do not worry, Hedia. Dark Spectre will be fooled. And your plan to drain his energy will be a success. I guarantee it. As long as the Rangers do not destroy the Psychos too soon." Hedia nodded. "Yes. Five Psycho Rangers should be more than enough of a match. Red on Red; Blue on Blue; Black on Black; Yellow on Yellow; and Pink on Pink. Black Psycho will also take on the Green Ranger, and Red Psycho can deal with the Combo Ranger." Ecliptor nodded. "Yes. Now, your brother called. He needs Zhane released sooner than intended." Hedia nodded. "Very well. Set him free, and program the Holo-Zhane. That way, Karone will not be suspicious."

Zhane rushed to the medlab where Kat lay comatose. Behind him were Andros and Pride. He shooed them. "Give me some privacy." He added in an undertone to Pride, "You'll be the first to know if she wakes. After me, of course, since I'll be here." Pride nodded and rushed out. Zhane turned to Kat. "Rubye, sweetie, it's your Zhanie. Wake up and I'll let you set as many angry cats on me as you want. I'll…please wake up, sweetie. Pride's a wreck without you." Kat's eyes fluttered, and Zhane called Pride. "I think she's waking." Kat moved her fingers, closing them around Zhane's hand. He waited.

Kat's eyes snapped open as Pride ran into the medlab. He rushed over and gave her a huge hug. "Thank God!" Kat grinned slightly. "I don't have much use for God. How about thanking Kyprioth instead?" Pride laughed. "Good. You're you." Zhane smiled. "Hi sweetie. I'm gonna give you two some privacy, and go let Andros know you're awake." He stepped out. Kat glanced at Pride. "How long was I out?" Pride smiled. "Four days. But DECA was healing you. You're actually in pretty good shape right now. But you need to take it easy for a few days." Kat nodded. "Okay." Andros rushed in and embraced her. "Thank goodness." Kat shrugged. "I don't have any use for goodness either." Andros laughed. "Yeah, but who does?" Pride gave him a look. "Can I have a moment, please?" Andros nodded. "Yeah." He stepped off to the side. Pride withdrew a small box from his pocket. "This isn't how I imagined doing this," he said to Kat. She smiled and sat up more. "I think I know where this is going…" Pride opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring, a heart-shaped ruby on a gold band set with a diamond on either side. "Katarina Warwick, you are the most perfect woman for me. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Kat smiled, tears gathering in her eyes. "Oh, Pride, it's beautiful! Yes!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him. Andros and Zhane respectfully turned away. Finally, Kat and Pride broke apart, and Kat smiled as she put the ring on. "Pride, how long did it take you to write the eloquent speech?" Pride grinned sheepishly. "Only about three weeks. And don't worry about your father. He knows." Pride took Kat's hand. "I wanted to do this properly, so I've already asked your father. He couldn't be happier for you." Kat smiled, laying her head on Pride's shoulder. "You sneaky little bird! How did you manage to convince him to say yes?" Pride smiled. "I'll tell you later." Andros rushed over to his sister and gave her a huge hug. "Congratulations, Kat!" Kat smiled. "Thanks. Um…any chance we can leave the medical unit? I'd rather tell the other Rangers on the bridge on something."

Kat smiled nervously as Ashley gave her yet another hug. "How many times are you going to hug me, Ash?" Ashley grinned. "I'm just so happy for you. At least one of us finally got what we wanted." Kat smiled. "Ash, you are a great person, and you will find someone who loves you someday." She caught Ashley's look. "And I'm so not the person you need to hear this from. Look, I know you're still disappointed because of Andros and Zhane being together, but don't be. You will find someone. I promise you that much." Ashley nodded. "You're right, of course. And I hope you and Pride are always happy." Pride smiled, walking over. "Thank you." Kat smiled, leaning back into Pride's embrace. "Nothing could possibly spoil this moment." At that exact moment, DECA's high-alert system activated. "Rangers, Astronema is attacking Earth. A full-scale retaliation is recommended." Andros nodded. "Rangers, lets go!"

Andros fought relentlessly, but his foe kept coming at him. "What…the hell…are…these…things?" Kat panted, fighting alongside Andros. He didn't answer, but Kat didn't push it. Suddenly, she heard a cry of pain from Pride and Carlos' direction, and she spun, watching in sheer horror as Pride took a blow to the side. She rushed over to him. "Pride!" She caught him as he stumbled backwards. He steadied himself, and started to get back into the fight. Kat pulled him out. "Go back to the ship," she said quietly. He shook his head. "No. I'm needed here." He started to run back in, but Kat stopped him. "No! I said get back on the ship!" She turned, going back to her own battle. Pride ignored Kat's order and re-entered his battle. Finally, the monsters retreated. Kat spun around as she demorphed, looking pissed. Pride started to speak, but Kat just shook her head, turning away and teleporting back to the ship. Everyone followed her lead, Pride bringing up the rear nervously. When he appeared on the bridge, Kat stalked over to him, furious. "I told you to go back to the ship! And you didn't listen! What the hell were you thinking?" Pride looked away. 'I couldn't just abandon the others." Kat glared at him. "So you try to get yourself killed? I don't think so! Don't you ever pull something like that again, do you hear me? Never again!" She turned away; content to end the argument there. Pride, however, was not. He grabbed her shoulder. "That's it! I am so sick of you always treating me like dirt! You've always done this! Every time I do something you don't like, you order me not to do it ever again! You know what; I'm done taking your orders! What the hell gives you the right to order me around anyways?" Kat looked at him, stunned. "I just…" She was speechless. Pride continued. "You never let me do anything I enjoy, because you are afraid of it! Well, no more! I mean it! If you don't stop treating me as an inferior, we're through!" Kat just stared at him, her eyes shining with tears. "I…but…" She trailed off and just stared for a minute. There was long, stunned silence on the bridge. Finally, Kat turned and darted out. Pride stood, shocked at his outburst. Andros shot him a scathing look before rushing out after his sister. Zhane looked at him. "Why have you been holding all that in?" Pride looked down, ashamed. "I…I don't want to talk about it." He took off, not sure where he was going, but aware that he was getting off of the Megaship.

Andros knocked tentatively on Kat's door. He heard sobbing coming from inside her room. "Kat?" No answer. _Okay, that's it. No more Katarina, no more Kat. From now on, she's Rubye again. _He knocked again. "Rubye, sweetie? It's Andros. Can I come in?" He heard sniffling, and a thoroughly miserable-sounding "Yeah." He overrode the locking mechanism, opening the door. Kat lay facedown on her bed. Her whole body was shaking as she sobbed. He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her back. "Sweetie…" Kat rolled over to face him. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her face was streaked with tears. Andros' heart lurched, and his fraternal instincts flared up. All his brotherly nerves screamed for him to protect his sister in any way possible. Basically, his instincts told him to hunt Pride down and make him pay for doing this to Kat, but he had a feeling that would just destroy Kat even more. He gathered her into his arms. "Sweetie, it's alright. Ssh. It's alright. Everything's going to be alright." Kat gazed into his eyes. "Andy, did…did he mean it? Did Pride really mean we were through?" Andros looked down. "I don't know. I can have him sent in so you two can talk." Kat nodded. Andros called Zhane on the communicator. "Zhane, could you send Pride in here?" There was silence. Then Zhane's voice came back nervously. "Well, I would, but…there's a slight issue with that." Andros frowned. "What?" Again, there was hesitation. "He's gone. He took off. DECA can't locate him. We tried tracing his morpher and communicator, but he apparently removed them. We found the morpher. He just left it with Adella. Told her we would come looking for it, apparently, because when we walked in, she handed it to me, no questions asked. We can't trace him at all. It's like he disappeared off the face off the planet." Andros was silent. Kat gave a small cry and reburied her face in the pillow. Andros finally reacted. "What do you mean, he's gone? There has to be some way to locate him. This ship is equipped with the latest Kerovian technology available. There is no possible way he could have just vanished." Zhane sounded annoyed when he responded. "Well, he did. Does Kat know anyone who can help us find him?" Andros glanced at Kat. "She nodded. "My…my father. And Mina. They should be able…" she broke off. Andros nodded. "Zhane, contact Mina and Dracula." He sighed. "Have Drac look for Pride. I want Mina up here. She can help comfort Rubye." Silence. Then, Zhane sighed. "Right. I'm on it."

Zhane waited for someone to pick up the call to Drac's castle. _Come on, Come on, pick up!_ Finally, a slender brunette picked up the line. "Hello?" Zhane smiled. "You must be Mina. I'm Zhane." Mina smiled. "Ah, yes. Kat's told us about you. You're Andros' lover." Zhane nodded. "Yes. And we have a situation up here. Kat needs you." Mina looked concerned. "What's wrong?" Zhane quickly explained the situation. "So you're need up here, and Dracula can help search for Pride." Mina nodded. "We're on our way."

Cassie glanced up as the two vampires rushed onto the bridge. She smiled. "You must be Drac and Mina." She motioned to Carlos, who stood. He smiled at Mina. "Come on, I'll show you where Kat's room is." He led Mina out. Ashley smiled nervously at Dracula. "So…um…any idea where he could be?" Drac shook his head. "No. But luckily, I do know someone who might." Andros nodded. "Okay. You go talk to them, and the rest of us will split into teams of..." He did a quick head count. "Three teams of two," he concluded. "Ashley and Cassie; Carlos and TJ; and myself and Zhane." Everyone nodded. Carlos re-entered the bridge. Andros smiled nervously. "We'll find him, guys. Everyone meet back here in…two hours. DECA will give you your recon positions." Everyone nodded again, teleporting out.

Astronema chuckled evilly. "So, the green ranger is missing? We can use that to our advantage." Ecliptor nodded. "But how, my princess? The other rangers will surely find him. There are six of them, plus a vampire. How do you expect to compete with that?" Astronema glared at him. "Do not question me! Never question me again!" Ecliptor bowed his head. "Yes, my princess. My apologies. I was merely wondering if you planned to attack the Green Ranger single-handedly, or if you meant to send a monster after him." Astronema smiled. "He's one man. And he's got no morpher. How can he possible fight me? Or you, for that matter? I'm sending you, of course." Ecliptor turned away. "No, my princess, I will not. I will not help you destroy your sister. Because that is what you will be doing if you destroy the Green Ranger. You'll destroy your own sister as well." "Ecliptor!" Astronema wheeled around to face him. "You will do as I say!" "No!" Ecliptor glared at Astronema. "I will not do this!" "You will do as I say, Cliptor. Or else!" Astronema stormed off, and Ecliptor turned to face Hedia, who had been watching in the shadows. "What do you suggest?" Hedia smiled nervously. "That we do as she says. We can make sure no harm comes to him. Besides, if he's outside the scope of the ranger's protection, he'll be safer in here with us than out there on his own." Ecliptor nodded. "Very well. I'll go find him." Hedia nodded. "And I'll go hose my sister down."

How long she had been holding Kat, Mina didn't know. All she knew was that she'd been sitting in Kat's room, trying to comfort her. Kat had ended up crying herself to sleep in Mina's arms. There had been no word from the rangers. Finally, Andros rushed in. He looked exhausted, and he did not seem happy. "Well, I have news. But it's not good." Mina nodded. "Well? Do you at least know where he is?" Andros nodded. "Yeah. But we can't find it. It's like he's in some alternate dimension. Drac's source told us where Pride might be, but DECA can't find the place on any world map." Mina frowned "Who was the source?" Andros thought a moment. "Um…Drac said it was Pride's friend." Mina nodded. "Where exactly did she say to look?" "Eagle Mountain." Mina smiled. "Then I know exactly where he is." Andros nodded. "Good. But there's more bad news. Astronema is after him as well. We have to get there first." Mina nodded. "If someone could sit with her…" She pursed her lips. "She's in no condition to be left alone. The last time they had a fight like this…" "The last time?" Andros was incredulous. "They've fought before?" Mina nodded. "Yes. And the last time, they were apart for about three weeks. Kat got seriously depressed. She tried to kill herself. I don't want that happening again." Andros nodded. "I'll have Zhane sit with her. We need to get to Pride before something bad happens to him."

"Damn it!" TJ looked around at the mountain. "How the hell are we supposed to find him here?" Mina smiled. "Simple. We split up. Get back into our previous teams and I'll take Zhane's place. The mountain is not that big." Andros nodded. "It's a good plan. Meet here in two hours, with or without Pride." Everyone nodded. Andros smiled nervously. "And while we're looking, everyone think of what we're gonna tell Kat if we don't find him." Carlos frowned. "We don't have to. We will find him." TJ gasped suddenly as Ecliptor materialized behind him. He held up his hand in a peaceful greeting. "I'm not here to hurt any of you. Karone does not realize what she will be doing to Kat if I let her go through with her plans for the green ranger. Hedia wants me to find him and keep him safe. You want to find him and return him to Kat. I can help you. Hedia would, but she's got to keep Karone distracted so she doesn't realize what we're doing. Therefore, I call for a truce." Andros nodded. "Once again, it seems we're thrown onto the same side to protect Rubye. My rules still stand. One wrong move, and I destroy you." Ecliptor nodded. "Fair enough. Now, do you have any idea where he could be?" Andros shrugged. "Nope." Mina cleared her throat. "Um…we don't, but she might." She motioned to a tall, blonde girl holding a baby boy. The girl smiled. "I'm Amber. I'm Pride and Kat's friend." Andros smiled. "Nice to meet you. Mina says you know where Pride is." Amber bit her let. "No. I know where he might be. And if he is where I think he is, I'll have to go in alone. They won't let you in." Carlos frowned. "Who?" Amber smiled broadly, revealing a dimple. "The Ecos. They're Pride's tribe. Most likely, he'd go back to them." Andros nodded. "Can you take us to them?" Amber nodded. "Of course. I can get Hawk to talk to you. He's Pride's brother. He'll know what's going on." Ecliptor smiled (sort of). "If it'll help us find him, I'm all for it." The rest of the group nodded, and Amber hoisted her baby higher up on her shoulder. "Than let's go!"

Zhane was half-asleep in Kat's room. He'd been sitting there for about an hour, and Kat had not moved. But he'd promised Andros he wouldn't leave Kat alone. He was extremely bored, but he wasn't going to complain. He had just about drifted off when a sound jerked him back to consciousness. He turned to make sure Kat was alright, but she had vanished! "Crap," he muttered. "DECA, where is she?" DECA hesitated. "The Simudeck. She's perfectly fine. All safety settings are on." Zhane nodded, then frowned. "No, they're not on. Andros and I were the last people in there. We never use safeties. And the only way to turn them back on is a manual override or vocal command. DECA, what is going on?" DECA was hesitant. "Okay, safeties are off, but she's not in any danger. She's not doing anything in there that could harm her." Zhane sighed. "Why don't I believe you?" He hurried towards the Simudeck. DECA tried to stop him. "No, Zhane, don't interrupt her! She needs privacy!" Zhane pushed on the door, but it was locked. He entered the manual override code, and the door slid open. He rushed in, prepared to rescue Kat from the non-safety Quantrons. What he didn't expect was to enter a tranquil forest, complete with animal sounds. Kat knelt in the middle of the floor, surrounded by a partial grove of trees and a pack of wolves and hawks. Her eyes were closed. Zhane was silent, watching as the wolves turned towards him, growling. He gulped. "Nice doggies. Zhane's your friend." _Zhane is officially terrified of dogs now! _He thought. The largest wolf advanced, yellow eyes focused on Zhane. He smiled, moving backwards. _Kat!_ He cried mentally. _Help me out here! _Kat's eyes flew open suddenly. They were the same color as the wolves, and they were strangely out of focus. Her voice had a deep, commanding tone to it. Zhane imagined it to sound like a talking wolf. "_Stop,_" she commanded. The wolf turned to her, stopping, but not retreating. Kat spoke again. "_I said stop. Stand down. He is not a threat. He is a friend._" The wolf lay down, watching Zhane warily. The other wolves backed off. Zhane began to move forward, but Kat turned away from him. She spoke, but it was a screeching tone, like a hawk. The largest hawk cocked its head as if listening. Kat continued to screech. The hawk flew out the open Simudeck door. Zhane winced. Kat faced him, but her eyes were still focused strangely, and bright yellow. Zhane cringed slightly, and Kat smiled, laughing slightly. "_Relax. I will not hurt you. Neither will the animals. They only wish to help me._" Zhane nodded. "Right. I'm not scared." He smiled nervously. "Could you possibly stop doing that…freaky thing with your voice and eyes? It's weirding me out." Kat chuckled slightly. "_There is nothing wrong. I am simply trying to locate Pride in the best way I know how. I'm using the very creatures he will have run to._" Zhane nodded, a strange look on his face. "Right…Where did you learn to talk to animals? Dr. Doolittle?" He laughed at his own joke. Kat's eyes flashed. "_Do not mock my abilities by comparing them to that quack! My abilities are far better than his. I have learned from none other than the best. Doolittle is an overdone, wretched man. He can no more talk to the animals than you can fly without a ship. I learned from a true animal speaker._" Zhane nodded. "Okay…so…um…I just thought you were in danger, but I can see I was wrong. So, I'll just be going now." He turned and left, but Kat followed him. He watched her as she stumbled suddenly. Her eyes returned to normal, and she collapsed. Zhane caught her. "Kat, what the hell did you do to yourself?"

Andros paused, catching his breath. "How high up are you taking us?" Amber smiled. "It's not much farther now. We'll be there in about five minutes. Is everyone alright?" Andros nodded. "Yeah, we're fine. Let's just keep going. We need to find Pride." TJ glared at him. "Speak for yourself. I need a break." Amber smiled wryly, as though she had expected this. "Tell you what. Mina, Andros and I will go on, and the rest of you can wait here." Mina nodded. "Sounds good to me." The rest of the rangers nodded. "Alright." Ashley caught Andros' arm. "Good luck," she whispered. Andros nodded and gave Ashley a small smile. "Thank you." He lowered his voice. "Can you go back to the ship and check on my sister? Not that I don't trust Zhane, but he's bound to leave her alone if she asks." Ashley nodded. "I'll go. Find Pride." Andros smiled softly. "I'll try."

They continued to walk, Amber humming softly to her baby. Suddenly, she stopped. "We're here," she announced. Andros looked around. He frowned. "Where? There's nothing here." Amber smiled brightly, laughing. "That's because you don't see anything the Ecos don't want you to see. You're strangers; you won't see their camp. I'll be right back." She turned to Mina. "Would you keep an eye on Bray?" Mina nodded. "I'd be delighted to." Amber handed her son to Mina and disappeared into the trees. Andros sighed. "Do you really think she can help us?" Mina nodded. "She can get the Ecos to talk to us. Luckily, the Eco leader also happens to be Pride's brother, so…he'll help us. I've met him. He likes Kat." Andros smiled. "Well, that's good." He spun around as Amber tapped his shoulder. "Hawk will speak to you. Follow me."

Andros was awed as Amber led them through the Eco camp. _These people have managed to live in perfect harmony with Nature,_ he thought. _No wonder Pride and Kat would have come here to live. _A noise at his side brought him from his thoughts. Amber smiled brightly at him, nodding her head towards a tall, dark-haired man, who was also smiling. Andros looked him in the eyes. "You must be Hawk." Hawk nodded. "That I am. Amber tells me you are looking for my brother." Andros nodded. "I am. Do you know where he is?" Hawk's eyes sparkled, and Andros noticed how much like Pride he looked. Hawk looked Andros up on down, noticing in his turn how much like Kat he looked. Finally, Hawk slowly nodded. "I may be able to find him. But I don't know exactly where he is." Andros' face fell. "Has he been here at all?" At that, Hawk nodded again. "Yes. He was here. But he will not listen to me even if we do find him. He will only listen to one of two people right now." Andros looked up. 'Who?" Hawk smiled. "Either Kat herself, but I doubt she'll come, seeing as how she hasn't yet; or Mouse." Andros frowned. "Mouse? Who's Mouse?" At that, Amber, Hawk, and Mina laughed. Amber smiled. "I'll go get her." Andros looked at Mina. "I don't see what's so funny," he growled. Mina nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm just surprised Kat never told you about Mouse." Amber returned, leading a girl of no more than nine behind her. The girl smiled. "Hi! I'm Mouse!" Andros smiled in spite of himself. "I'm Andros. I'm Kat's big brother." Mouse's smile widened. "Kat never said she had a big brother!" Hawk grinned. "Mouse, Andros is looking for Pride. Pride is very upset right now. Can you talk to him? He'll listen to you." Mouse nodded. "Okay." Hawk smiled. "Good! Now, let's go find my brother."

Ashley teleported onto the bridge. It was empty. "DECA?" she called. "Where are Zhane and Kat?" There was a silence before DECA answered. "They are in Kat's room." Ashley did not like the tone in DECA's voice. She rushed to Kat's room. Someone was there, all right, but the sight that greeted Ashley's eyes was not a pretty one. Kat was not there, and Zhane lay sprawled across the bed, unconscious and bleeding. Ashley cursed under her breath. "DECA, what happened?" DECA didn't answer. Ashley sighed and went to work on bandaging Zhane's wounds. It was not as bad as it seemed. His arm was broken, and his chest had a shallow cut across it, but nothing serious. He'd also have a concussion when he woke. Ashley left him sleeping. He would be fine. She went back to the bridge. "DECA, where is Kat?" DECA did not answer. "DECA?" Ashley sighed. "DECA, please." There was a moment of silence. "I don't know. She disappeared." Ashley frowned. "Who attacked Zhane?" "I don't know," DECA replied. "I didn't see." Ashley nodded. "Okay, well, run a search on Earth for Kat, and I'll search the ship." DECA beeped in response, which meant she was running a search. Ashley left the bridge, starting with the Simudeck. The tranquil forest was still there, but it was no longer tranquil. The body of a wolf lay by Ashley's feet, still bleeding. A hawk soared above her head. Ashley searched for clues, and found one. A piece of red hair, lighter in color than Kat's, some wires and a note written in what looked like blood told her everything. Kat had been kidnapped-again-either by Astronema or by someone who was trying to frame Astronema. _Either way_, Ashley decided, _I've got to tell Andros._

Andros stood back while Mouse talked to Pride. It didn't seem to be working. He turned to Amber. "Why does Hawk think Pride'll listen to a nine year old girl?" Amber smiled. "Because he will. Mouse is practically a daughter to Pride. He took her under his wing when she came to the mall. She took to him immediately. If he'll listen to anyone right now, it's her." Andros smiled. "Oh. Okay. Well…" he broke off as his communicator beeped. Hawk swiveled around slowly to look at him. Andros gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry, I'll just…" He went around behind a tree. "Ash, now's not the best time. We've found Pride, but he won't listen to anyone. I think we need Kat right now." There was silence. "Well, that may not be possible." Andros frowned. "Ashley, what are you talking about?" Ashley's voice trembled slightly. "Because Kat is gone. She's been kidnapped." Andros was speechless. "Wh-what?" Ashley sounded sympathetic. "I don't know by whom. There was a note…Andros, it was written in blood." Andros fought an urge to scream. "Okay. Just, stay calm. We'll be back shortly." He returned to where the rest of the group was. Mouse seemed to be making some progress. Pride was smiling. Mina looked at him. "Andros, what's wrong?" Andros shook his head, moving closer to Hawk. "You have to let me talk to Pride." Hawk frowned. "Why? What's wrong?" Andros explained the situation to him, omitting the part about the note in blood. Hawk nodded. "I'll get him. Wait here." He went to his brother and spoke to him, after sending Mouse back to Amber's side. Pride nodded and went to Andros. Andros bit his lip. "There's no easy way to tell you this," he began. Pride just nodded. "Hawk told me." Andros nodded. "Yes, but he left something out." Andros explained about the bloody note. Pride looked horrified, but he nodded grimly. "We'll need to get the other rangers then," Andros nodded. He turned back to Mina and the others. "I can't thank you enough, but we have to leave." Amber smiled. "Alright." Pride stooped down so he was eye to eye with Mouse. He smiled. "I promise, I'll take you to the Megaship someday soon. Now's just not a good time, okay?" Mouse smiled, giving him a hug. "Okay. Tell Kitty-Kat I said hi." Pride laughed. "I will. And as soon as I can, I'll take you up there to see her." He stood up. Andros nodded. "The other rangers are waiting for us on the ship. I sent them ahead." Pride nodded. "Then we should go."

Kat opened her eyes suddenly. Everything around her was dark. She started to stand up, but found that her hands were bound behind her. She struggled, but found that it only tightened the bindings around her wrists more. She sighed._ Why did the ropes have to be around my wrists? I HATE things touching my wrists. _She started to call for Andros, but it was muffled by a gag around her mouth. She turned her head as a light suddenly filled the room. The figure of a man was silhouetted in the door frame. Kat stared at him as he entered the room, and then gasped as recognition filled her mind. The man smiled. "So you're not as stupid as I thought. You recognize me, that's good. I hate dealing with people if they don't recognize me." He laughed cruelly. "Of course, why wouldn't you recognize me? You killed me, after all. And now, it's my turn. For payback. First, I'm going to frame your sisters for your kidnap and murder. Then, I'm going to kill your family and friends. Next, you are going to watch, as I kill the love of your life." Kat gasped, struggling to hide her fear. The man smiled cruelly. "That's right. I'm going to kill Pride, right under your nose. Finally, just when you think things can't get worse, I'm going to kill…" He laughed mirthlessly. "…you." Kat lowered her head, the tears streaming down her face. The man snapped his fingers. "Remove the gag." Kat was hauled to her knees, and the duct tape was ripped roughly from her mouth. She glared at the man. "You…heartless bastard!" He laughed. "Why thank you. But I'd prefer it if you referred to me by name. Or have you forgotten it? Here, let me remind you." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his cold eyes. "From the day I kill you, no one will forget the name of Zoot. Power and Chaos will rule the world!" He left the room, still laughing cruelly. She heard the door lock behind him. She lowered her head and began to cry.

Andros slammed his hands down on the console. "It's useless! We'll never find her!" Zhane placed his good hand on Andros' shoulder. "Andy, calm down. We will find her. To find the right answers, we have to ask the right question…" he trailed off. "We aren't asking the right questions…" he frowned. "Pride!" Pride turned to him. "Yes?" Zhane looked at a screen while speaking. "Does Kat have any enemies?" Pride nodded, thoughtfully. "There's Mega…Ebony…" Zhane shook his head. "No good. Anyone hate her enough to want her dead? Anyone with an old grievance, perhaps? Seeking retribution for old injury, maybe?" Pride frowned. "There's one…but it's not possible. For two reasons. One: He's dead and two: Lex killed him. Not Kat. Kat just…"he trailed off. Zhane faced him. "Who?" Pride shook his head. "I thought it was just rumor, that it wasn't true." He sighed. "Kat used to serve as general to Zoot. He was killed, and she got out of the tribe." Zhane turned to DECA. "DECA, run a search on this "Zoot" person." He turned back to Pride. "Can you give me any more info?" Pride shook his head. "Only that he's supposed to be dead. And that Kat was indirectly responsible for it." He looked up, suddenly horrified. "If it is Zoot, she's as good as dead! He'll kill her!" Carlos placed on hand on Pride's shoulder. "Relax. Hedia and Ecliptor are looking for her as well. It'll help if you can tell us where he might have taken her." Pride nodded. "The old school. I'll take Andros and Cassie. He'll be expecting a full scale attack. If we can surprise him, we can rescue her." Andros and Cassie both nodded. "Right." Zhane frowned. "Alright. The others will be ready to defend you if necessary. Good luck."

"Okay, here's the plan," Pride was saying. "You guys distract Zoot. I'll sneak in and find Kat. He won't hurt her-yet. He'll want to cause her as much emotional pain as possible before killing her." Andros nodded. "If it's not him that took her…?" Pride nodded. "Then we continue to search. But I'm sure it was Zoot." Cassie nodded. "We're behind you 100. We'll do anything it takes." Andros nodded. "Right." Pride smiled wryly. "Good. Because there's Zoot." He pointed to a blond man wearing goggles. Andros nodded. "Got it. Let's go, Cass." They hurried off. Pride waited, then slipped through the unguarded door. He managed to make it through a few hallways before someone grabbed his arm. He spun, looking into the face of the real Zoot. He didn't flinch. "If you're Zoot, then who is that outside?" Zoot laughed. "You don't think I didn't anticipate this, do you? I'm not stupid. Besides, all you've done is sealed your own fate. You've bought yourself a few last moments with your precious Kat before I kill you." He snapped his fingers, and a masked servant appeared at his side. "Take him to the cell with his girlfriend." The servant-whom Pride could have sworn he'd seen before-grabbed his arm. "Right away, my lord," the servant said. He led Pride down the hallway, pausing in front of a room. He then yanked his mask off. Pride was stunned. "Bray?" "Ssh!" Bray hushed him. "Keep your voice down. Yes, it's me." Pride stared at him in shock. "But…we thought you were dead." Bray shook his head. "No, just hiding. When I heard my brother was back, I infiltrated his ranks. I've been passing information to the mall through Trudy." Pride nodded. "And Kat?" Bray nodded. "She's alive. But she's in bad shape. I don't know what Zoot said-or did-to her, but she won't eat, she won't drink, nothing. I've been trying to take care of her without Zoot knowing. It hasn't been easy. Maybe seeing you will help." Pride nodded. "Let me see her." Bray nodded, opening the door. "She's in here. I'll be back in a while to help you two escape." He turned, leaving Pride alone by the door. Pride entered. Kat lay facedown on a bed, not moving. Her wrists were chafed from the ropes that had bound them. She was crying softly. Pride went to her silently, placing a hand on her back. She rolled over, swinging her fist at him. He caught it. She stared up at him. Her face was bruised, one eye swollen shut. Her hair was disheveled, and a still-bleeding cut that looked like it was from a knife ran down her shoulder. Pride gathered her into his arms, and she threw her arms around him. "Don't let him hurt me anymore," she whimpered. Pride stroked her hair. "I won't, I promise." Bray knocked on the open door. "Now's our chance. Zoot's distracted. You can thank Andros for that, by the way." Pride nodded, starting to stand. He helped Kat to her feet, but as soon as he released her arm, she fell to the floor. Bray frowned, inspecting her ankles. "Jesus, what did he do to her?" he muttered. He looked at Pride. "She has a sprained ankle. It might even be fractured. You'll have to carry her." Pride nodded. "Alright." He lifted her easily into his arms. Bray led them through a side door, where Cassie and Andros waited. Bray nodded as Pride slipped through. "Take care of her." Pride nodded. "I will. Thank you, Bray." Bray nodded. "Don't mention it."

As soon as they reached the Megaship, Pride took Kat back to her room, where he could properly figure what all was wrong with her. The first thing he did was brush her hair and tie it back out of her eyes. Her right eye was swollen shut, her lower lip was split, and a bruise scarred her normally ivory cheek. The cut on her left shoulder, upon closer inspection, proved to be from a dagger. Pride shuddered. "Poor baby," he crooned to her, to keep her calm. He looked at her ankle. "DECA, can you check out her ankle?" DECA beeped. "It's just sprained. She'll survive." Pride nodded, pulling her into his arms. "Ssh, it's alright." He held her, cried with her. Outside the room, Andros waited, anxiously, ready to hear the worst-or best-news possible. Finally, Pride came out. Andros looked at him. "Well?" Pride nodded. "She's asleep right now. But it's not pretty. She's been badly beaten. She has a sprained ankle, and someone-and I think I know who-attacked her with a dagger. She'll always have a scar on her left shoulder from it. But she'll recover. Physically. It'll take a lot longer for the emotional scars to heal." Andros nodded. "Right. Ashley told me to remind you to check if she's been…" he trailed off. Pride nodded, understanding. "I'm not a doctor. I can't tell. But I imagine she'd tell me in time if she had been." Andros nodded. 'Alright." He looked away. "Let her sleep for now. There's something I need to show to you." He took Pride's arm. "Follow me." He led Pride onto the Simudeck, where the body of the wolf still lay. Pride's eyes grew wide. "He killed it. An innocent animal." Andros nodded. "Yes, but the wolf put up a fight. And he died trying to protect Kat. Think of that. He did not die in vain." Pride looked at him. "This wolf…he was one of Kat's favorites. How am I going to tell her?" Andros shrugged. "I have a feeling she already knows."

Kat slept for three days. When she awoke, her eye had healed. That was the only wound that had. She was still bruised, and she found she couldn't walk. However, she was not doomed to lie in bed until it healed. Someone had been kind enough to bring her crutches. She practiced with them a bit, then hobbled out to the bridge. The rest of the rangers looked up, smiling. Andros embraced her. "We thought you were never going to wake up." Kat smiled softly. "I didn't mean to worry you." Pride smiled. "You didn't. Are you alright?" Kat nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I mean, as fine as I can be…" she trailed off. Pride placed his arms around her. "It's okay. I'll protect you. You'll heal." Kat nodded. "Physically, maybe." She looked into Pride's eyes, and her expression said it all. Pride drew her closer to him. "You poor thing," he murmured. "We'll make sure he doesn't hurt you again." Kat nodded, her face buried in Pride's chest. Andros gave Pride a look. "Did he…" he trailed off. Pride simply nodded. Andros' face grew tight. "I don't believe it!" he growled. Zhane placed his non-broken arm around Andros' shoulders. "Relax. Kat's still very upset right now. You don't need to make it worse by reminding her of her ordeal." Andros nodded. "I swear, one day I will make him pay," he muttered. Zhane looked at him. "Andros…we have more important things. Like the fact that you're done three rangers." Andros frowned. "Three?" Zhane nodded. "Kat, because, well…me, because of my arm, and Pride, because he won't leave Kat and you know it. So yes, three." Andros nodded. "We still have five of us. We should be alright." Zhane nodded. "Now's you're chance to prove it. Astronema is attacking."

_(author's note: Due to the fact that there were six Psycho Ranger episodes, I'm not going into detail. The Rangers destroy them in the end, with Kat and Pride's help. We have a few more details to cover in this installment.)_

Kat had healed fully, but she still had nightmares. She hated to admit it to Andros, but she was terrified. Pride understood, and was constantly at her side. TJ had begun to coach her through different therapeutic techniques, trying to help her heal the emotional wounds. It helped, a bit. Ashley, however, had been fighting with everyone more and more, and with the date of Kat's wedding to Pride starting to loom closer, Ashley was becoming more and more unlike herself. Finally, one day, she was gone. Her morpher was in her room, no note, nothing. No one could find her. They looked everywhere they could think of, but nothing. Finally, they accepted the fact that Ashley, the yellow Space Ranger, had simply…resigned.


	3. Final Countdown

Final Countdown

Siblings Part Three

The Megaship seemed…quieter without Ashley around. _Strange._ Andros thought. _It's not the same without Ash, I know that much. She took the life of the Rangers with her. No one has been the same. _ He was right in that sense. Cassie was singing off key all the time, TJ was irritable and even Zhane and Pride had both become uncharacteristically withdrawn and silent. The only Ranger whose behavior was to be expected was Kat, who had taken to meditating in the Simudeck forest. She'd come through unexpectedly a few times, like with the Psychos. _We'd be dead if she and Pride hadn't helped us out._ And when Andros and Carlos had been trapped in the Secret City, it'd been her quick thinking that saved the day. They'd also used her help in dealing with the Psychos again, just recently, though she'd done no more than call Hedia for advice. _Even Hedia's been distant lately. Karone's up to something, I just can't figure out what._ Suddenly, Andros' train of thought was interrupted by his sister's voice. "Andros?" He spun, instinctively ready to protect her. However, she held Ashley's morpher in her hands. "Andros, Hedia says that Ashley probably won't come back, and we should put the morpher away. Pride wants to do one more sweep on Earth before we call it quits. What do you think?" Andros smiled, taking the morpher gently from his sister's hands and embracing her. "Then run one last sweep on Earth. I don't think you're going to find her, much less convince her to come back, but it's worth a shot." He looked into Kat's eyes, all playfulness lost. "But please, be careful. Stay with Pride. I don't want anything to happen to you." Kat nodded. "Okay. We'll be back soon."

Kat peered over the top of her sunglasses. She and Pride had just about finished up on Earth, but Kat had thought to hit the mall for a minute. Now, she saw a girl who looked exactly like Ashley hurrying into a store. Kat smiled and turned to Pride. "Let me handle her." Pride nodded. "Alright. If that's what you think is best…" Kat nodded. "Wait here, I'll be back." She followed Ashley into the store, walked around behind her, and tapped her on the shoulder. Ashley jumped, then turned. A look of annoyance spread across her face. "I'm not coming back, so don't ask." Kat shrugged. "That's your choice. We just want to know why you quit." Ashley glared at her. "I actually have to explain it to you?" Kat nodded. "Mm-hmm. Because if you don't, we're all just gonna assume that it's because ranger life is too much for you to handle." Ashley sighed. "Fine. I left because yes, I'm tired of being a ranger. But I'm also tired of dealing with everything that happens in everyone else's life. I haven't had time for me since…well, since I joined the team. So I'm done. Don't come near me again. Got it?" Kat shrugged. "Okay. Fair enough. I thought maybe you and I could be friends, but whatever. Have a nice life." She turned on her heel and stormed out. Pride gave her a confused look. "Not Ashley?" Kat shook her head. "No. Not Ashley. Come on. Let's go home."

Astronema was bored. Not destroy-the-world-kill-everyone bored, exactly, but just attack-the-Power-Rangers-scream-at-Darkonda-when-plan-fails bored. She couldn't attack, though. She was laying low, preparing for the final battle, her Countdown to Destruction. Ecliptor was busy with final preparations, and Hedia was, well, Hedia. Astronema was ready, but her plan was not. She stood, stalking over to her veiwscreen. "Ecliptor, status report!" Ecliptor appeared on the screen. "My princess, preparations are almost complete. We just have a few more details to work out. Such as Divatox, and Rita and Zedd. How shall I handle them?" Astronema smiled cruelly. "Allow me."

Zhane was meditating in his room when someone knocked on the door. He was annoyed, but that annoyance vanished when he saw Kat standing outside his room. He smiled. "Come in. What's wrong?" Kat smiled. "Nothing. Why does everyone assume something's wrong with me?" Zhane laughed. "Sorry. We've just all been…overprotective of you. Ever since…" he trailed off nervously. Kat grinned. "It's okay. Besides, that's partially why I wanted to talk to you." Zhane put an arm around her. "Okay, let's talk." Kat sat on his bed. "Well, it's…I'm just so nervous. I'm getting married soon, and I…I'm having trouble dealing." Zhane smiled gently. "Sweetie, there's no need to be nervous. I know you think that Pride might not love you anymore, after what happened. But here's the thing to think about with that. Why would he have come after you if he didn't care? And if he didn't love you anymore, he seems to be the type who would tell you. So what's the real problem?" Kat looked away, ashamed. "He and I have had some…problems, that's no secret. You witnessed the last big blowout. What if we get married and that happens again? What will I do?" Zhane embraced her. "You'll deal with it, just like you have before. Now, why don't you go talk to Pride about this? He would like to know about your fears. And besides, if he loves you, he'll be willing to wait." Kat smiled. "You're right. I'll go talk to him right away."

Andros and Cassie were sparring, and sparring hard. Andros knew his sister was probably up to no good, and he wanted to be prepared. After awhile, Cassie held up her hand. "Stop. I need a break." Andros nodded. 'Okay. I was going to go talk to Kat, anyway. She seemed worried about something, and I wanted to check on her." Cassie smiled. "Okay. I'm sure she's fine, though. She's probably just nervous about her wedding. It's in a week, and she's gotta be afraid Astronema will attack during it. At least, that's what Pride's worried about." Andros gave her a confused look, and she shrugged. "He talked to me earlier. He needed a woman's advice." Andros rolled his eyes. "Ah. Well, you are the only woman left on the ship besides Kat." Cassie nodded. "Weren't you going to talk to Kat?" Andros nodded. "Yeah. I was. DECA? Where is she?" DECA beeped at him, then answered. "Kat is on the Simudeck." Andros sighed. "Of course." Cassie smiled. 'Go. I'm sure she's fine, but go. I gotta call Ash anyways. She wanted to keep in touch." Andros nodded. "Tell her I say hello." Cassie nodded. "Right."

Andros knocked on the door to the Simudeck. No answer. He sighed, punching in the override code. The door slid open. Kat was kneeling in the center of the room, which had been transformed into a forest. Her animal friends surrounded her, except for the large wolf that Zoot had killed. Kat still seemed to be having trouble getting over that. The wolf lying closest to Andros' feet lifted his head, sniffed once, and curled back up. The wolves were becoming used to his presence, while the hawks just stayed away from him. He walked over and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. She looked up at him, smiling. "Hi, Andy. What'd I do?" Andros laughed. "Nothing. I just wanted to check on you. Make sure everything was okay." Kat's smile faded slightly. "Actually, not so good. I'm so nervous. What with the wedding so close, and we haven't heard from Astronema in awhile…What if she ruins my wedding?" Andros smiled. "Sweetie, I doubt Hedia would let her do that. What's really wrong?" Kat sighed. "Cold feet, I guess. I want to get married so badly, and I want to marry Pride, but I'm not ready yet. I love him, but I can't do this." Andros hugged her. "Talk. To. Pride. He'll understand. Here. I'll go get him." Kat shook her head. "No. I'll do it myself. DECA, end simulation." The forest vanished, along with most of the animals. All but one wolf, the new alpha male, who lived with Kat on the ship. Kat stood, and the wolf clambered to his feet. Andros smiled. "Good luck. Are you going to take Merrick with you?" The wolf perked at the sound of his name, and Kat nodded. "Yes. He's our baby. Pride and I raised him. He can help me." Andros nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later." Kat nodded. "Come on, Merrick, let's go talk to daddy."

_It's almost time. _Astronema chuckled to herself. _The big day is almost here._ She'd planned, and replanned, and planned again, and every last detail was perfect. After Rita and Zedd had been told that Dark Specter had left her in charge, they'd been oh-so-happy to follow her plans. Divatox had taken some work, but in the end had been dealt with. There were just a few more problems. Such as Zordon, who'd been moved to the Dark Fortress. A thorn in her side. And then there was Hedia, who seemed reluctant to follow through on Countdown. A minor irritation, though she had Ecliptor on her side. _We can fix that. He knows who he works for._ Her plan was almost ready. She simply had to wait for the moment to pull it off. A moment, which coincided perfectly with a wedding. She just had to keep Hedia out of the way. And as for Zordon…she turned to face him at the thought. She smiled wickedly. "I'm surprised you have nothing to say, Zordon. You're simply going to let me destroy the universe? Some all powerful being you turned out to be." She turned away before he could answer. "Only a few more days. It coincides perfectly." Zordon's voice ripped through her thoughts. "Karone, you are going to ruin many lives if you go through with this. And you're starting by ruining your sister's wedding. You can stop this. You must simply fight against Dark Specter's control." Astronema wheeled around. "Silence, you old fool. Even if I waited a few more days for my foolish, love-struck sister to have her wedding, there's no practical point. All of the Power Rangers are going to die anyway. A foolish wedding will not stop their doom. Why let them suffer all that grief? I'm doing them a favor." She turned back. "And I'm dong myself a favor as well."

Kat was standing outside Pride's room, her wolf at her side. She was about to turn and leave without speaking to her fiancé, when she felt Merrick's nose in her side. She looked down at him. He gave her a sad look, as though he was trying to tell her to do this. She reached down, petting him, and nodded. "Alright, you win," she muttered. She turned back to the door, and knocked. Pride opened the door immediately. "What's wrong?" Kat rolled her eyes. "It's always 'what's wrong' with you men. Why can't I just want to talk to you?" Pride smiled, embracing her. "I'm sorry. I'm just on edge." Kat looked at him. "I know. Actually, I do need to talk to you. About the wedding." Pride pulled her into his room, and she sat on the bed, Merrick jumping up to sit at her side. Pride sat down on the other side of Merrick, scratching his ear. He looked at Kat. "Okay, what's up? You seemed so excited before." Kat smiled sadly. "Well, I'm just…I'm nervous. I mean, there's so much that can go wrong." Pride held her. "Hey, don't worry about it. We can wait." Kat looked into his eyes. "No, I want to do this. I'm ready for this. Pride, I've dreamed of this day for almost three years. I cannot wait much longer." Pride smiled. "Well, then, we'll get married, as planned. And don't worry. I will not let anything ruin your special day. Not even your sister." Kat smiled. "Okay. Well, the rehearsal dinner is tomorrow night, and then the wedding is in two days." Pride nodded. "And nothing will ruin it. I promise. Now, we all need to get some rest. It's getting late." Kat nodded. "Okay. Good night."

With only Cassie and Mina to fuss over getting her ready for the wedding, it seemed to take hours for Kat to get dressed. Mina was twisting and re-twisting her hair into various styles, while Cassie fussed over her make-up, putting something on, then wiping it off. Kat gave Mina a nervous glance. "Did it take this long to get ready last night for the dinner?" Mina waved off the question. "The rehearsal dinner means nothing. It's the wedding itself that you must look your best for." There was a knock on the door, which Cassie stood to answer. Andros stood on the other side, a large box in his hands. He smiled at Kat through the mirror. "This was our mother's wedding dress. She would have wanted you to have it." Kat smiled. "Thank you, Andros, but I've already got a dress." Mina gave Kat a motherly look. "Dracula wanted you to wear your mother's dress. He's already taken the other one back." Kat nodded to Andros. "Thank you." Andros smiled softly. "Of course. Now, I should leave you three to get dressed." He turned to leave. "Oh, before I forget, you've got a visitor." Kat nodded. "Alright." Andros stepped aside, and Ashley walked in. "Hey, hope I'm not intruding. I figured you might need an extra hand." Kat grinned. "I appreciate it. Thank you." Andros left, and Cassie closed the door. Ashley produced a pair of creamy white pumps. "Andros showed me the dress, and I just had to buy these to go with them. That's what I was doing, that day you ran into me at the mall. I had to act angry at you, because we didn't want you to suspect what I was doing." She leaned in. "Just so you know, Pride was in on it too. We wanted to make you feel better." Kat laughed. "But you quit." Ashley shook her head. "No, I didn't. We planned that. It was Andros' idea. He knew that if you thought I was mad at you, you wouldn't ask questions. The only one who didn't know was you." Kat looked at Cassie, who nodded. "She's right. We all helped plan it." Kat sighed. "Well, you had me fooled. And now, I need to get dressed. The wedding is in an hour."

Andros stood outside his sister's room, waiting, like everyone else, to see her on her big day. Pride stood nervously at the altar, which was actually not an orthodox altar. They were being married by Kat's friend Salene, who was standing beside Pride, speaking to him in an undertone. Andros turned his attention back to Kat's closed door. _What is taking her so long?_ he wondered. Dracula stood directly by the door, ready to give her away. He was pacing, which Andros had been told was not a good thing. Salene checked her watch. "It's almost time. Are we ready?" Andros nodded to Dracula, who tapped on the door. "Sweetie? Is everything okay?" Finally, the door open, and Cassie stepped out. "We're ready." Salene nodded, and Amber started playing "Here Comes the Bride" on a portable piano. The ceremony started. Cassie, Ashley, and Mina came down the aisle as bridesmaids, followed by Carlos as the ring bearer, then little Mouse as the flower girl. Finally, Kat appeared, on her father's arm. Pride smiled as Kat began the walk down the aisle. She was grinning broadly. Andros' eyes began to tear is he watched her. She was a vision in their mother's dress, creamy white with silver pearls at the collar. She moved gracefully, so that it seemed she was floating. She reached Pride, and Dracula gave him her hand. Salene smiled. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" "To witness the beginning of my reign!" Everyone turned to face Astronema, on the veiwscreen, smiling coldly. "Now, you didn't really think you could pull this off without a hitch, did you? Andros, I thought you knew me better then that!" Andros glared at his sister. "I thought I did too. I also thought there was no way Hedia would let you ruin Kat's wedding." He glanced at Kat, who looked furious. She ripped her veil off of her head, throwing it and her bouquet at Pride's feet. Astronema chuckled. "I'd never want to ruin our dear sister's wedding. Except, oh, wait, I do." Kat glared at her. "Well, you got your wish. The wedding is off." She turned and ran back down the aisle, slamming her door. Astronema laughed evilly, disappearing. Zhane rushed over to Andros' side. "We're needed on KO-35. Immediately." Andros nodded. "Okay." He turned to Salene and Amber. "Thank you guys, but I don't think we'll be having a wedding. Not right now, anyway." Amber smiled. "She'll be alright. She's tough. She'll pull through it. Good luck with everything." Andros smiled. "Thank you. I'll have DECA teleport you back to Earth." After they were gone, he turned to his team. "DECA, set a course for KO-35. Guys, keep her on course. Pride, you and I will go talk to Kat."

Kat sobbed onto her pillow. _I can't believe my own sister ruined my wedding! How could she do this to me? _She hardly noticed when Andros sat down on the bed next to her. "Sweetie, it's alright." She looked at him, and at the same time, Pride wrapped his arms around her. "We will get married. I promise you. We just have to save the universe beforehand, that's all." Kat looked at him. "I know. I just can't believe my own sister would do that." Andros smiled. "Everything will be fine. We'll come through this. And I promise, when you do get married, Hedia and Karone will be right there at your side." Kat smiled. "Maybe, maybe not. Who knows? Anyway, let's not worry about it right now." Andros gave her a hug. "Good idea. Things'll work out, you'll see."

Zhane watched anxiously as they made their final descent towards KO-35. _Our home planet, _he thought. _I never thought I'd see this place again. Especially not this way._ He turned to Andros and the other rangers. "You guys are going to be needed on Earth. Let me handle things here. Please." Catching Andros' look, he smiled. "I'll be fine. I'll stay out of danger. Okay?" Andros nodded. "I know. I just worry." Zhane turned back to the window. "Well, it's time. Wish me luck."

With Zhane on KO-35, everything seemed…difficult. They were faced with a battle unlike any they'd ever seen before. Kat sighed heavily as she faced the other Rangers. "Okay, guys. We may not survive this. But we're going to go down fighting. No one surrenders. Got it?" Andros looked at her. "Maybe, if we just talk to Karone, she'll see reason." Kat shook her head. "She's gone, Andros. Give it up." Andros faced her, a wounded look on his face. "I know she's in there somewhere! I just have to reach her. Give me a chance." Kat closed her eyes, thinking. "Andros, she's not there anymore." She opened her eyes in time to see Andros leaving the room. She sighed. "DECA, don't let him leave the ship, okay?" DECA beeped her reply, and Kat faced the others. "Okay, here's the battle plan. First, we all know that we're vulnerable. With Andros acting the way he is, and without the Silver Ranger, our defenses are low. But we will pull this off, because we can't let Astronema win. So, no one, and I mean NO ONE is to drop their guard. Astronema expects us to be on the offensive, and she'll have a defense ready. If we take the defensive, we'll catch her off guard. Any questions so far?" TJ lifted a hand. "Were you a football coach before you became a ranger?" Kat smiled. "No, and now is not the time to get into that. Everyone, get some rest. We're going to need it. I'll go talk to Andros."

Andros looked up when Kat knocked. "Andy, can I come in?" He sighed. "Yeah, come in." She did, sitting next to him on his bed. "Andy, look, I'm sorry about that, but we don't have time to chase foolish theories about our sister. We need to save the universe from our sister." Andros nodded. "I know, I know, but I just think that if I talk to her…" Kat sighed. "No, Andy, that won't help. Look, if you're going to keep acting like this, the other rangers and I have decided that it might be in the team's best interest if you stepped down and let myself and TJ assume leadership of the team. For everyone's sakes." Andros' jaw dropped. "WHAT? When was this decided?" Kat sighed. "The day after we dropped Zhane off at KO-35. TJ and I got together and discussed it, and the others agree with us. It is in everyone's best interests if you stepped down if you're going to stay spacey." Andros stood, angrily, eyes flashing. "That is NEVER going to happen!" he roared. "I am and will always be the leader of the team! NOTHING is going to change that, ESPECIALLY not the stupid plans of my _younger_ sister and my blue ranger. Is that understood?" Kat just stared at him, eyes wide and shining. Her expression stayed stubborn, though her chin quivered. She stood. "I am not just your 'stupid younger sister', no matter what you might think. Now, let me remind you of a few things. First off all, it was MY wedding that Karone ruined; if anyone has the right to be angry, it's me! Second of all, did you forget that I am the daughter of Vlad Dracula? Do NOT even hope to intimidate me, because it will never work! I am not going to let you treat me like I'm two years old again! This is exactly why we don't think you are a good leader! You need to realize that you do NOT own me. You never have, and you never will! Do you understand me?" Andros just glared at her, and she glared right back. Finally, she held out her hand. "Your morpher." He frowned. "Never. You don't have the authority." Kat rolled her eyes. "I do, though. Page eighty-three of Hedia's handwritten Ranger handbook. And I quote: 'In the event that the designated leader of the Astro Rangers becomes incapable of safely performing his duties to the team, i.e. becomes a liability to the safety of the universe, the other rangers have the power to strip him of his rank until further notice.' Hedia planned ahead. Now, hand me your morpher. I'm relieving you of your duties until further notice. TJ and I shall assume joint command of the team." Andros' eyes narrowed. "I'll have Zhane on my side when he gets back. He'll never stand for this!" Kat shrugged. "He will when he realizes what a liability you are to the safety of the rest of your team. He'll understand." She lowered her voice. "Andy, please realize, I'm doing this for the safety of the rest of our team. I'm doing it because I love you." Andros glared. "You're doing it out of love? You expect me to believe that? Do you think I'm stupid?" Kat just sighed. "Andy, please…" she reached out a hand to his shoulder. He swatted it away roughly. "Leave me alone," he growled. Kat looked hurt. "Andy…" Andros spun on her. "Just go to hell!" Kat fled.

TJ placed a hand on Kat's shoulder. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." Kat looked at him. "Teej, you didn't hear what he said. He thinks I'm just his stupid, love-struck little sister. He freaked out on me!" TJ nodded. "I know. We all heard. He doesn't understand how hard this is for you." Kat stood. "You're right there, but don't tell me he doesn't know what a safety hazard he is. He knows perfectly well. He just doesn't see past me taking his powers from him." Pride wrapped his arm around her waist. "There lies the problem. He knows we will need him in the last battle. He doesn't like the idea of fighting under his little sister, so he gives you a choice. Strip him fully of his powers, or leave him as the leader. There is no middle ground in his eyes." Kat nodded. "I know. We need Hedia or Zhane. They could talk sense into him. Make him see reason." Pride thought a moment. "We can't contact Zhane. No communications from here to KO-35. We could try Hedia." Kat shook her head. "Too risky. If Karone is watching her closely, and I suspect she is, as she will probably have realized that Hedia and Ecliptor are no longer on her side, we'll be found out. We have to do this on our own." Carlos glanced up from a nearby monitor. "Well, here's your chance. Zhane is headed this way, pursued by several Velocifighters. We'll need to get Zhane out of harms way while destroying them at the same time. Can you handle it?" Kat nodded. "I can." Seating herself at Andros' console, she pressed a combination of keys, all labeled in Kerovian, and managed to open the hatch, just long enough for Zhane to zip inside, and fire the lasers, taking out three Velocifighters. The other fighters fled, leaving her free to turn to Zhane and explain the situation. When she was done, he nodded. "Let me talk to him. I'll make him see reason. We will get our red ranger back." Kat smiled. "Do it quickly. We're headed for Earth."

Even with Andros back, the rangers were overpowered by Astronema's forces. They fought relentlessly, but for every Quantron they destroyed, ten more appeared. Under Kat's leadership, they stood more of a chance then if Andros had stayed, even Andros was forced to admit it, but they were still suffering. Watching her team being forced to demorph, one by one, Kat winced internally, making a difficult decision, a decision made easier when the ground was rocked by a massive explosion, and they were all showered in comet pieces-or, rather, Dark Spectre pieces. Kat set to looking for her team, knowing full well what was about to happen. When she was able to find them all, she relayed her decision to them all. "This is the hardest part of being a leader. We may be in over our heads here. We cannot protect the earth if we are all drained of energy when she arrives. So, for the moment, we're going to retreat." TJ nodded. "Agreed. We need…" But what they needed, they never found out, because a shadow darkened the sky. They all looked up to see the Dark Fortress looming overhead. Astronema stood on top of a building, Ecliptor by her side. She looked into the crowd. "Where are the Power Rangers? Why do they hide from me? I'll tell you why. Because they are all cowards, that's why! They don't care about you. Now, I'll give you a choice. Present the Power Rangers to me by tomorrow morning, or I'll blow up your precious Earth, starting with Angel Grove!" She vanished in a purple light. The other Rangers looked at Kat. "Now what do we do?" Ashley asked her. Kat shrugged. "I don't know. But we can't let her destroy the Earth." "So we surrender?" Pride asked her. She faced him. "I told you, we never surrender. We'll figure out a plan. I promise." She turned to Andros. "But I'll need your help, Andy. You know better then any of us what the team is capable of." He nodded. "If we just talk to her…" Zhane sighed, placing his hand on Andros shoulder. "Face it, Andros. Karone is gone. She doesn't exist anymore." Andros swatted Zhane's hand away. "I'll never accept that!" Kat cleared her throat. "Guys, the time has come for a decision. You can hand over your morpher and walk away, or you can stand and fight alongside me. What do you pick?" Pride stepped forward instantly. "I'll always be at your side. You don't even have to ask." TJ stepped forward next. "Count me in. It's do or die." Carlos stepped up. "I can't abandon Earth. Not like this." Kat nodded. "What about you, Ashley? Cassie? Zhane?" Ashley nodded. "Earth comes first. Always." Cassie nodded. "Ditto." Kat faced Zhane. "And you?" Zhane nodded. "What do you think? I can't leave you guys. Way I see it, you need me." Kat laughed. "Andros?" Andros turned, then faced his sister, taking her by the hand. "Sweetie, I can't. Not this time. I have to try to talk to Karone." Kat nodded. "Go. I wish you luck."

While the Rangers came up with a plan, Andros sneaked aboard the Dark Fortress. The coast was clear, but he wasn't taking any chances. Both his sisters were onboard the ship, as well as Ecliptor. He was ready, knowing full well that something had to have happened to Hedia for Karone to have been allowed to interrupt Kat's wedding. And Ecliptor? He would do whatever Karone told him to, at this point. Andros was waiting for a moment to strike. As soon as Ecliptor led a band of Quantrons from the bridge, Andros was inside, sealing it with a blast from his laser. He turned, looking for his sister, and instead…His jaw dropped inside his helmet. "Zordon?"

Kat sighed. "Alright, guys, here's the plan. We are weak. We know this. But we also know that if we surrender, she will not go easy on us, or show us mercy. We have to fight to the death. When she comes later this morning, we will be ready for her. Any questions?" No one spoke. Kat smiled at her team. "Good luck, everyone. All we can do now is hope and pray."

Andros was shocked. Had Zordon been here the entire time? Zordon spoke, and his voice was weak from the effort. "Andros, there isn't much time. Smash my energy tube. It's the only way to save the universe, and possibly your sister." Andros shook his head. "I…I can't do it. I just can't." "You must!" Zordon was aware of what would happen. Andros shook his head. "No, there must be another way!"

The morning dawned cold and clear, reflecting the rangers moods. They began to arrange themselves in place for their final plan. Astronema appeared on top of the building. "Well, where are the Power Rangers?" NO one moved. Astronema smiled cruelly. "Very well, then let the destruction begin!" "Wait!" Bulk stepped forward. "I am the Red Power Ranger." Skull followed suit. "And I'm the Blue Power Ranger!" Professor Phenominus came forward. "I am the…uh…the Silver Ranger!" Adelle stepped forward proudly. "I am the Pink Ranger!" She was followed by another woman. "And I'm the Yellow Ranger!" People began coming forward all over the crowd. "I'm a Power Ranger too!" Astronema glared. "Fine! Then destroy them all!" She turned to leave, when a new voice rang out. "Hold it right there, Astronema! We are the Power Rangers!" Zhane stood in the middle of the wall of another ruined building, proudly. "Ready guys?" Everyone nodded, and they morpher, each striking a different pose and announcing their colors. Ashley started. "Yellow!" "Pink!" "Blue!" "Black!" "Silver!" "Green!" "Combo!" Astronema glared. "It's about time, Rangers, but it's too late. Goodbye, Rangers!" She vanished. The rangers looked at one another. "Here goes!"

Andros looked at Zordon. "Zordon…I...I can't!" "How sentimental. Allow me!" Andros turned, to face Karone in all her evil glory. "He sighed. "What did you do with Hedia?" Astronema chuckled. "She's safe, I promise you that! You and your rangers, however, are not!" She rushed at him, forcing him to step aside. "I won't fight you, Karone!" "Then you'll be destroyed!" She shot a bolt from her Wrath Staff at him, and he dodged, causing it to ricochet off of a wall and strike his sister in the stomach. She looked shocked, then fell. Andros rushed over. "NO!" He gather Karone's body into his arms. "No, Karone, no!" Just then, Ecliptor rushed into the room. "What? You've…you've killed her!" Andros stood. "No! I didn't…it was an accident." Ecliptor ignored him, gathering Karone's body into his arms. "My princess, what has he done to you?" Ecliptor turned to Andros. "You'll pay for this!" He picked up his sword, charging Andros, who dodged, rolled and countered. Zordon yelled over the din. "Andros, smash my tube!" Andros moved to, and Ecliptor aimed a blow at him, nearly hitting. Andros dodged, and quickly broke the glass tube. A wave of golden light spread outwards, over the ship, and over Earth. Everywhere, villains were either turning to dust or reverting back to their natural selves. The golden light struck Ecliptor, who was still for a moment, then fell to the ground. Andros didn't even think about him, instead turning to the doorway, where Hedia stood. He looked horrified. "Hedia, I didn't…it was…" Hedia held up her hand. "Not your fault," she muttered. Then, louder, she added, "I'll help you fly back to Earth, and tell the others you've won."

Kat looked around her at the ended battle. Her fellow rangers were all demorphed as she was, looking confused. She fell into Pride's arms, happily. "We've won," she murmured. "We've won." Pride looked up. "Not quite." The others looked up to where he was pointing, as the Dark Fortress cast a shadow over them. Ashley paled. "But…that means…Andros….he lost." The Dark Fortress touched down slowly, and the entrance ramp opened. Instead of the sharp click of heels, the heard what sounded like Andros boots. He descended slowly, carrying Karone's body. He was followed by Hedia. Kat moved closer. "Andy, is she…" He just nodded, the tears beginning to flow as he set her down. Hedia came over to her sister, placing her arm on Kat's shoulder. "It was an accident." Andros leaned over Karone's body, sobbing. Sadness filled the ranks of the rangers. It had all been in vain.

Then, an amazing thing happened. Karone's hair became long and blonde, and her clothing changed. She opened her eyes, sitting up quickly. "Andros?" She looked around, seeing her sisters. "Hedia!" Hedia threw her arms around Karone. "You're okay, I knew you would be." Karone laughed. "I'm fine. And Clippy?" Hedia looked down. "I don't know if he survived." Kat knelt by her sister. "I'm sure he'd be proud of you." Karone smiled. "He would be…oh!" She looked at Kat. "I'm so sorry for ruining your wedding!" Kat smiled. "It's okay. I wasn't ready yet anyway." She looked back at Pride. "But now, I think I am. But I want it on KO-35, surrounded by my Earth friends and my Kerovian family. With my sisters as my bridesmaids as well." Pride nodded. "It's your wedding, your call. If that's what you want, then it makes me happy." Andros laughed. "Well, the sooner we go, the sooner you two can get married."

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to once again witness the joining of these two souls. Now, Pride, do you take Rubye as your lawfully wedded wife?" Pride nodded. "I do." Salene looked at Kat. "And do you, Rubye-Kat-take Pride as your lawfully wedded husband?" Kat smiled. "I do." Salene smiled. "The couple wishes to recite their own vows. Pride?" Pride took Kat's hand. "Kat, I knew from the moment I first laid eyes on you that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I know we've had some problems in the past, but that's exactly what it is: the past. I take you as my wife today so that we may have many more years of happy memories." Kat smiled brighter. "I chose to marry you because you have ever been the only person who understands me. You've never questioned my decisions regarding myself, and you've never pushed the relationship farther then I've been ready to go. I give myself to you today with all my heart. Two hearts, lonely no more, joined as one, for eternity. Pride, I give myself to you today because you are my soul mate, and I love you." Salene smiled. "If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one moved. Salene's smile widened. "Then I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Pride swept Kat off her feet in a passionate kiss. When they finished, everyone present applauded. Andros rushed up to his sister, giving her a huge hug. "Congratulations! You finally got what you wanted." Kat smiled, looking at Pride, who beamed. Kat cleared her throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have another announcement to make today. Not only are Pride and I becoming a family, but there will be someone else joining our lives." She stooped, taking Mouse's hand. "That is, if you want to, sweetie." Mouse beamed. "You mean, you and Pride will be my new mommy and daddy?" Pride nodded. "That's right. We want to adopt you." Mouse nodded. "I want to!" Kat smiled. "Today, Pride and I officially adopt Mouse as our daughter, taking her into our home and our lives, where she will always have a place." Mouse was positively beaming, and the applause started all over again.

Once the excitement of the wedding was finally over, the Rangers boarded the Megaship. Andros was with them, and Kat and Pride were making their decision. Mouse hovered around their feet, waiting to hear where they were going to live. Kat looked at Pride. "I can't ask you and Mouse to leave your home for me. I don't know KO-35 anymore, anyway. Earth is my home." Pride nodded, taking Mouse's hand. "Come on, we're going home." They boarded the ship behind Andros. They looked at Zhane, Hedia and Karone as the hatch closed. Kat followed the others onto the bridge. As the ship prepared for takeoff, the other three family members joined them. Karone and Hedia smiled. "We've all been separated long enough. We're staying together." She glanced at Kat. "Well…we'll be the annoying in-laws who live next door. How's that?" Kat laughed. "Good enough for me. You're not my in-laws!" Hedia giggled. Zhane plopped into a chair. "Can I get a lift with you guys? The Mega Winger's still in the shop." Everyone chuckled. Andros looked at the computer monitor. "DECA, set a course for Earth." He faced the other rangers. "Let's go home."


	4. Bring On Tomorrow

Bring On Tomorrow

Siblings Part Four

_Kat ran. Behind her, everything she loved was going up in flames. Her home, her family, her husband, gone. She tried to run faster, tried to escape the figure that was slowly closing in on her, but she stumbled. Falling, she turned in time to see the masked man catch up with her. She tried to scream, but a hand closed around her throat. "This time," a voice hissed, "you're all mine." She screamed, and a strong arm wrapped around her upper body. She heard a distant voice calling her name. She fought to break free from who or whatever was holding her, but the arm held tight. She struggled to retain consciousness, but her vision started to blacken. The voice kept calling her name, but her vision grew hazier and hazier. Above her, her murderer was laughing maniacally. Just when she thought she was about to die, she heard her name again, loudly this time._

"Kat!" Her eyes flew open. She was sitting up in bed, and Pride was holding her tightly. "What is it? What's wrong?" She shook her head. "Nothing. Just a bad dream." Pride held her closer. "It scared you pretty badly. You're trembling." Kat shook her head. "I'm okay now. I don't even remember what it was about," she lied. Only half-convinced, Pride nodded. "Okay. Are you sure?" Kat nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She looked around her, taking in the familiar surroundings of her room on the Megaship. She sighed, snuggling closer to Pride. "Really, I'll be okay now. Go back to sleep." He nodded. "Okay. Sleep tight." She nodded, and he closed his eyes. She closed her eyes too, but her dream came back to her, and a scream ripped through her throat.

Andros had just about fallen asleep when his sister screamed. He jerked up instantly, running to her side. "Kat, sweetheart, what is it?" Kat looked up, looking like a scared little girl again. He reached out his arms, and she fell into them. She clung to him, reassuring herself that he was there. He glanced at Pride, who looked equally worried. "This has been happening a lot lately," Pride admitted. "It's never been this bad. I'm worried about her." Andros nodded. "Maybe we should see about getting her some therapy," he suggested. Pride shook his head. "She won't go. I'll talk to her. She'll be fine." Andros nodded. "If you're sure…goodnight then." He released Kat, who cowered into Pride's arms. Andros pursed his lips. "If you're really sure…" he muttered in Kerovian. He left the room. Pride held Kat, whispering comforting words into her ear. After a while, Kat fell into a relaxed sleep. Pride, however, didn't plan on sleeping the rest of the night.

With the morning came work. DECA still needed to be repaired from the last battle, and there were fewer hands around to help out. Tasks were given according to skill. Hedia, who was mechanically inclined, having built DECA, took engine repair. Karone did a lot of computer maintenance, recovering and backing up important files. Zhane and Kat spent their time fixing up the medlab and the mess hall deck, while Pride tinkered with the Simutron, trying to tweak it so it served real food. Andros hovered, not actually allowed to work on anything more complicated then the Simudeck. As Hedia put it, "Seeing as how last time, you managed to slice DECA's free will wire in half, please don't touch anything!" Mouse, though she wanted to help, ended up being underfoot most of the time. She cried when Karone snapped at her for being in the way. Karone apologized instantly. "I'm so sorry, sweetie! I'm still getting used to this. Please don't be angry at me!" Mouse smiled. "Okay, I forgive you." After that incident, Mouse tended to hover around the Simutron, hoping to be able to help Pride with something. Pride put it as gently as he could. "Sweetie, this particular machine is not something you should be messing with. It's extremely delicate." Mouse pouted. "I'll be careful!" she insisted. Pride smiled. "I know you will, but it's very complicated. Even I barely know what I'm doing. Why don't you see if Andros needs help, okay?" Mouse nodded, still sulking. "Okay."

The days kept Kat busy enough, but the night signaled the return of her nightmares. She was getting better at controlling them, and she spent long hours meditating, trying to figure out the meaning to them. The only thing she ever got from these sessions, however, was flashes of the planet Onyx, or even of KO-94. She never understood these visions, but after awhile, she decided to focus solely on them. She started getting longer flashes, sometimes even hearing sounds, but never received an explanation. Her nightmares even gave over to the visions, and she dreamed about them. She never found out anything, however, until one night, when her dream was terrifyingly vivid.

_She found herself in a saloon. All around her, there were various evil creatures. She started, but they treated her as though she were one of them. She was confused. Why would these evil beings, creatures she had fought to destroy, respect her? Instinctively, she looked down at herself, expected to be wrapped in Andros' cloak. She saw legs, however, and they were not her own. They were dark green, bulky and interlaced with threads of lighter green. She looked at her arms. They were the same as her legs: not hers. She raised her gaze to the mirror behind the bar and looked at her face. All she could see were the red eyes, gazing out at her from a face, the same color and build as her arms and legs. She gasped. She had Ecliptor's face, Ecliptor's body! Suddenly, she was pulled backwards, and found herself gazing into the face of one of the very creatures Ecliptor had used to command. The face, however, was not filled with respect, but rather, hatred. "What are you doing out of your cell, Ecliptor? You weren't supposed to leave." She was roughly dragged to a room in the basement, fashioned to look like a prison cell, complete with iron bars. She was thrown in roughly, and the door was slammed shut. She felt herself detaching from Ecliptor's body. 'No!' she protested weakly. 'Not yet!' It was to no avail, however, and as she drifted farther away from Ecliptor, she thought she heard his weak cry for help. As soon as he faded from view, Kat screamed in frustration._

The dream shattered. Pride was giving her a worried look. "Kat? Is everything alright? You screamed again." Kat breathed heavily, tears of frustration streaming. "No, I'm not okay. We have to save him!" Pride frowned. "Who? Save who?" Kat wasn't listening, however; she was already running towards Hedia's room. "Hedia! Hedia!" Hedia opened the door. "What?" Kat threw herself into her sister's room. "We need to save Ecliptor!" Hedia's eyes snapped back open; she'd been on the verge of sleep again. "What? From where? Who?" Kat shook her head. "Onyx. He's being held prisoner." Hedia stared at her sister. "How do you know?" Kat looked at her sister disbelievingly. "I had this dream…I don't know…I guess, in a way, I _was_ Ecliptor. He was standing in the door to the saloon, the bidding hall, whatever. He was just staring into the saloon, and then someone-I didn't see who- grabbed him and threw him into a cell. He called for help, I think." Hedia nodded. "Your spirit connected with his while you were sleeping. He trusted you. He knew you'd want to save him." Kat nodded. "And we have to save him. I can't let him down!" Hedia smiled. "No. You can't. Alright. We'll go in the morning. We'll bring Pride and Karry along. Get some sleep." Kat nodded. "Okay."

The day dawned dark and cold. Hedia, Kat, Pride and Karone had been on Onyx since before dawn, planning. The strategy was simple. Karone would go in and distract the crowd, Hedia would take out the guard, and Pride and Kat would get Clippy out of there unharmed. At dawn, Karone gave the signal, at they moved into their positions. Karone placed the black wig on her head, entering the building. Hedia slipped around back, telekinetically knocking out any and all guards. Kat slipped in behind her, pulling the homemade lock pick out of her pocket. Pride waited at the rendezvous point, and DECA stood by ready to teleport them. Hedia nodded to her sister, and Kat started to unlock the cell quietly, motioning for Clippy to be silent as she did so. He nodded and Kat worked quickly. As soon as the cell was unlocked, Kat led Ecliptor out the back door, pointing him in Pride's direction. Hedia signaled Karone, who discreetly left the front room. As soon as they were all together, DECA teleported them to the Megaship, where Zhane waited for them anxiously. "It all went well then?" he whispered. Kat nodded. "Yeah. It did." Zhane smiled. "Good. Andros is waiting on the bridge. Everything will be decided from there. " Kat smiled at Clippy. "Don't worry. You'll be able to stay."

"Absolutely not!" Andros snapped. "You realize, Kat, that not so very long ago, Ecliptor was trying to kill us? And now you want him to live with us?" Kat stared at her brother in disbelief. "You realize that not so very long ago, I stripped you of your rank? I never officially gave it back. Technically, I'm still in charge. And I say he should be allowed to stay." Andros sighed. "Fine. But I just know we're going to regret this." Karone shook her head. "No, you won't. I promise."

_Kat ran again. Behind her, the masked figure was slowly catching up to her. She couldn't run anymore. She fell. The figure caught up to her, laughing maniacally. She didn't scream. This time, she was ready to accept death. The familiar hand closed around her throat, but she brought her hand up to the mask. The man didn't move. She pulled the Techno-style mask from his face, revealing his identity. Only when she realized who was trying to kill her did she scream. There, looming above her, was a face straight out of her worst memories. Above her loomed the face of Zoot. Her vision darkened. The sound of Zoot's laughter faded. She welcomed the light._

The beeping of the heart monitor continued. Pride stood at Kat's side, wringing her lifeless hand. "Kat, come on, come back to me. Please." Zhane stood to the side, watching the life support readouts. "Lung activity normal, heart rate normal, brain waves normal. I don't understand why she won't wake up." Pride faced him. "Because she's not here. Her body may be here, but her spirit is far away." Zhane looked confused. "How do you know this?" Pride smiled weakly. "This has happened before. But it wasn't Kat. Amber, actually. It's a stress response. The body shuts down, leaving only the basic functions going. The spirit leaves. We need to coax it back." Zhane nodded. "And how do we do that?" Pride smiled wryly. "I read a story once, about a man who thought he had lost everything. He retreated deep into his mind, and it took almost all of his family and friends to convince him that life was worth living again." Zhane gave Pride a concerned look. "And you have this story memorized…why?" Pride gave Zhane a look. "Because, if you must know, that story is true. The man in the story-well more of a boy, really-was me." Zhane was shocked. "Oh! I'm…I didn't mean to make fun of…" he trailed off. Pride waved a hand dismissively. "Not important right now. We need to save Kat." Zhane nodded. "Right."

_Kat was floating. Floating in a field, and she didn't like it one bit. She kept trying to return to consciousness, and she kept slamming into a wall. She yelled in frustration. 'Why can't I go back?' She looked around. A horrible thought occurred to her. Was this purgatory? Was she doomed to stay here forever? 'No,' a voice answered her unspoken thoughts. 'You are not in purgatory. You are simply in a between place, and it is here you will stay until you learn to accept your destiny.' Kat whirled, looking for whoever had spoken. 'And what is my destiny?' The voice chuckled. 'That is why you are here. To find this out. You will learn, young one. You will learn.' Kat sighed. 'Who are you? Where is this place, exactly?' The voice chuckled again. 'That is one of your many flaws, Rubye. You wish to know everything. All of your generation does. But I will answer your questions in time. Here, I will answer one now. You are in the place known as Shadowland. This is a between place, much like purgatory, but with one major flaw. You must actually be dead to reach purgatory. You are not dead, simply…astral projecting, in a way. As for who I am…that is not important right now.' Kat sighed again. 'Okay, okay, I'll stop asking. But why do I need to accept my destiny? I already have, I thought.' The voice chuckled again, this time with a decidedly more feminine sound to it. 'Oh, no. You've only accepted part of your destiny. You've saved the universe, and you've married Pride, but that is just the beginning. You are destined for some many more greater things. With your family at your side, who knows what you can do? Your destiny is directly linked to the fate of the universe once more.' Kat nodded. 'Okay, I accept that. What else?' A bright light appeared. 'You will see, Rubye. You will see.' The voice vanished, leaving Kat alone with the information she'd received. Kat sighed. 'Great. Am I ever going to get out of here?'_

"Okay, it's been a week," Andros looked at his family, sighed, and continued, "and there's been no change in condition. What do we do?" Zhane looked at Andros. "I say we give it another week or two, then, I guess maybe…no, never mind." Hedia piped up. "She should be in a hospital, Andros. We just don't have the equipment to deal with this on board." Karone nodded. "Or we could try a healer. There's bound to be a couple of those still on the side of good." Pride nodded. "There are plenty of healers. The problem is that Kat's body won't respond to most healing magics. Zhane and I have already tried everything we can think of. Nothing has worked." Zhane nodded. "He's right. We can't get any response from her. The thing is, I don't think anything's wrong. All her vitals are normal. The only thing is that she won't wake up. Pride described it as her spirit being gone. It's as though her spirit decided to die, and forgot to tell her body." Karone nodded. "Did we try the bam method?" Andros and Zhane both looked away guiltily at that, and Pride looked confused. "The bam method?" Karone smiled. "Yeah. Our oldest sister, Angel, could do it. She would just hold her hands over someone for a second or two, and then shout 'BAM! You're healed.' It worked every time. Have we tried it yet?" Andros looked at Zhane. "You wanna tell them?" Zhane nodded, taking Karone's hands into his. "Karone, there's…there's something you should know. Angel died a few years back. We did everything we could to save her, but in the end…her body was exhausted. She held on as long as possible." Karone looked stunned. "Angel's…dead? How?" Andros turned. "Well, you know she was born with some…problems. They finally won. She held on for almost twenty years, honey, just for the chance to say goodbye to her little sisters. It was time for her to move on. But she always loved you, and she always wanted to see the three of you one last time. It just never worked out." Karone looked down. "I didn't get to say goodbye?" Zhane looked at her. "We can take you to her grave after we figure what's wrong with Kat, okay? Besides, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't get to say goodbye either. She died shortly after I was frozen." Andros nodded. "She talked about you guys everyday. She never stopped looking for the three of you, even when I was ready to give up. After she died, I promised that I would find you guys. For her. And I did." Karone nodded. "Okay." Zhane smiled. "Besides, no matter where Kat is, I think it's safe to say that Angel's probably with her right now."

_Kat was getting frustrated. 'I don't understand why I can't go home! Everyone's bound to be worried about me.' The voice stayed patient, if not taking on a more mischievous sounding tone. 'Honey, you can go home soon, I promise. There are a few more things you have to do here. Besides, you keep asking who I am. Don't you finally want to know?' Kat nodded. 'Yeah, I do. Are you finally going to tell me?' There was the sound of laughter. 'You're telling me that you don't remember me? What did those people do to you? I'm your big sister.' Kat frowned. 'No, I'm the oldest girl. I remember that clearly.' The voice laughed again. 'You're the oldest girl now. But before…I was the oldest in the family. Older than Andros. I was born first. I'm Angel.' Kat frowned, but then realization hit her. 'Angel! I remember you now! What do you mean, you were the oldest?' Angel finally appeared, smiling wryly. 'I died. About three years ago. I haven't been able to move on completely yet. I had to wait here for you. But I didn't mind. I wanted to see you again. In fact, I might just stick around and haunt you when we're done here!' Kat giggled. 'That'd be cool. Not the you being dead part. I never really forgot you; I just…pushed you from my mind.' Angel nodded. 'Yes, I know. I've always watched over you. Even before I died, I was always there with you.' Kat smiled. 'I thought I felt someone watching me. I always thought it was Drac. Guess not.' Angel grinned. 'Sweetie, you've always been a bit paranoid. Growing up with a vampire just brought it out more. Now, as to your destiny. You are linked in the future-semi distantly, of course- to a new group of rangers. You are going to be crucial to the fate of the world again. And if you accept the challenge, you will rise up to it beautifully. I have faith in you.' Kat nodded. 'I accept.' Angel smiled. 'Then you are ready. However, you must tell no one of your future. This includes your husband and your daughter, Mouse, for their fates are intertwined with yours, and if you tell them, it could ruin the future as it should be.' Kat nodded. 'I promise. I will tell no one.' Angel grinned. 'Good. One more thing. Those dreams you've been having? Don't worry about them. They're not prophetic. They are just horrible nightmares. Zoot died a few days ago. Apparently, being evil leads to heart failure.' Kat giggled. 'Funny. I think.' Angel nodded. 'Actually, him being evil had nothing to do with it. His heart just gave out. Anyway, you are ready to go back. I'll always be watching over you.'_

DECA beeped suddenly, rousing everyone from a deep sleep. Andros shot the ship's eye a death look. "What is it, DECA?" DECA beeped excitedly. "Your sister. She has woken up." Andros was up instantly. "Does Pride know?" DECA beeped again. "Yes. He's at her side right now." Andros was grinning. "Good. I'll let them have their privacy then."

Kat's eyes took a moment to adjust, but as they did, she found herself looking into Pride's beaming face. She grinned back. "What's the occasion?" Pride held her tightly. "You gave all of us quite a scare. You've been gone for over a week. You wanna tell me what's going on?" Kat giggled. "Nothing. My sister just wanted to visit me. She had some things to straighten out with me. I didn't realize it'd been so long. Time must run differently there." Pride smiled. "I see. And what did she need to tell you?" Kat smiled. "Sorry, baby, but there's something called a 'sister confidentiality clause.' I can't break the sacred bond of sisterhood. It stays a secret. But I can tell you one thing. We don't have to worry about Zoot anymore. He died. His heart gave out." Pride nodded. "Well, as much as I can't condone celebrating the death of a fellow human being-and Zoot was human, underneath all that evil-I have to say I'm relieved. That's one less thing that we have to worry about." Kat nodded. "Yeah, I guess." Pride smiled again. "We should be arriving on Earth soon. Then the big question arises. Where do we live? Are we going back to the mall, or getting a place of our own?" Kat smiled wryly. "We can't afford a place of our own yet. We're gonna move in with my dad until we can. I've already discussed it with him and Mina, and they'd love to have us." Pride nodded. "Okay."

Kat spent the next few days pondering what Angel had said about her destiny. She began looking for clues, but found nothing. Finally, one night in a dream, Angel clarified. "_You are destined for great things, but you are trying to hard to achieve them. Don't worry about it. Forget what I told you for a few years. You'll remember when the time comes. Focus on raising your daughter, and on being a good wife to Pride. Your destiny will reveal itself in time. Even in more than one way." _Kat woke from the dream, excitedly. She and Pride had moved in with Drac, on Earth, and Mouse was enrolled in public school. She loved it. Drac, however, kept dropping hints to Kat about her giving him a grandchild that couldn't tell him off in three languages. Now, it seemed that he just might get that wish. Kat calculated, realizing she had skipped two months already. She smiled as she woke Pride. "Honey, I have some good news…"

Two Years Later

Kat smiled at her gathered family as she bounced one-year-old Angel on her knee. Mouse absolutely adored her baby sister, and Drac was as grandfatherly as he could get, being what he was. The family was gathered to witness yet another wedding, but this time, the happy couple was Andros and Zhane. Kat smiled as they exchanged their vows and finally embraced each other as a married couple. Andros had purposely planned the wedding date to coincide with both Angel's birthday and Kat and Pride's anniversary, to save the trouble of planning three celebrations back to back. Kat grinned as she looked around at her family. Karone was had recently celebrated her first anniversary with Carlos, and the two of them were expecting their first child any day now. Hedia had yet to find someone she loved (at least, she had yet to tell the family), but she was still a happy, loving sister and a doting aunt to both Mouse and Angel, and both she and Ecliptor had spent the last two years helping restore peace to the galaxy. Kat hadn't thought of her sister's prophecy in a year, believing Angel's decree that she'd remember when the time came. For now, she just wanted to focus on being a wife and mother. She and Pride were expecting another child, who was due in just four short months. Pride was as attentive as a father could be, even with working to help pay for the house they'd moved into after Angel's birth. Even though Drac paid the majority of the bills on the house, she and Pride had discussed it, and they wanted some semblance of independence. Pride had a job he loved, working as a certified bird trainer and marine biologist. Kat, though on maternity leave at the moment, had a steady job with Cassie's record company, working mainly as a producer and agent, but occasionally recording demos with some up and coming star or even working outside the studio as a talent scout for local musical productions. They made plenty of money, but since Drac paid most of the bills, they could afford to spoil the kids a little. They had paid for the majority of Karone's wedding, and they had even invited her and Carlos to move in with them for a while when the baby was born. It seemed life was finally going to be normal, though, if Kat knew her family, normal was going to be far out of reach.

_(Author's note: And that's it! Siblings is finally complete, though, if you notice, it is left open for a sequel. Be prepared, the sequel will le even more riveting then the original!)_


End file.
